Branded
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: She was disowned for being weak, useless to her clan. He willingly left in search of power, betrayed the village that was his home because they had first betrayed his family. She had changed, becoming a stronger kunoichi. He failed his mission for power. Now he was back in the village he swore to destroy, branded a traitor and under constant watch of her all seeing eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Branded**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

" _You are nothing but a disgrace to the Clan. You are not fit to hold the title of Heiress. You will never be fit to be the Head of our clan," she listened with her head bowed as the Clan elders spoke, the Senior Elder's wispy voice held disdain. She ignored the sting of the tears that begged to be released. She was determined to keep the salty tears at bay, refused to show the Elders how truly weak she was. _

" _Hiashi, we demand that you revoke the title from your eldest daughter. She is not fit to hold it. She is a weak shinobi, an even weaker Hyuuga," her lavender gaze was trained intently on her feet, refusing to look up, refusing to argue that they were wrong, that she wasn't a weak Ninja. Yet she couldn't. That would be showing these men disrespect, and that would only strengthen their arguments. _

She sat upright in her small bed, the memories fresh in her mind from the dreams that constantly haunted her. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she fought them, refused to allow them to fall. A cold sweat covered her skin, her heart beat erratically against her ribcage. She slowly drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her slender arms around her knees as she rested her forehead against her knee caps. She inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart, to control her panting breath. Silently she counted to ten, practicing the exercise her Sensei taught her. The full moon illuminated her pristine bedroom, her lacy curtains blowing in the gentle night breeze that entered through her open window.

She wasn't the same girl as when she was disowned. She wasn't weak, she wasn't shy. She had changed, she was stronger, yet her Clan refused to acknowledge it. She shook the thoughts from her mind, pushing her sheets from her body and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Her bedroom was large, her apartment was large. She didn't live a life of comfort, yet she was able to buy an apartment closer to the Hokage Tower, to the Hospital where she spent most of her free time. Once she was disowned she had went to see the Lady Hokage, requesting to be trained by her as well, along side Haruno Sakura. She was a capable Kunoichi now, one of the best medics the village had. Yet she would always be a disgrace. She exhaled a sigh, pushing herself to her feet, shivering once her bare feet touched the cold hard wood floor.

Silently she padded across the quiet room, pulling her bedroom door open. Her apartment was dark, yet she could see perfectly. She lightly ran her long, delicate fingers through her indigo colored strands, her fingers snagging on the tangles her hip length hair created. She groaned in annoyance, tugging her hand free.

" Hinata," A voice spoke, causing the young woman to activate her blood line limit, her hands glowing with concentrated chakra.

" Neji, can I help you?" the girl spoke, her voice soft as the chakra infused veins around her eyes slowly faded, her posture relaxing at the sight of her cousin.

" Lady Hokage has requested your presences at the hospital. She needs your help with a matter," her cousin answered, watching as she nodded her head, darting back into her bed room and sliding a pair of faded jeans up her legs, ignoring the button as she ran bare foot out of her apartment, her cousin leading her through the quiet streets of Konoha. They moved easily bounding from one roof top to another until they landed gracefully in front of the large double glass doors. Neji glanced to his left, finally noting his petite cousin's appearance. He understood the urgency with which she was needed, yet he hated that his sweet younger cousin was hardly dress.

Her hip length indigo colored strands were a tangled mess. She wore a snug plain white tank top that hugged her torso as if it were a second skin, revealing a patch of her ivory skin. The faded, well worn jeans barely stayed on her narrow hips, the button undone and the front of the legs shredded. Her feet were bare, yet she stood beside him, not uttering one complaint as the hospital doors slid open. He shook his head at her dedication, amazed at the young woman racing before him. He rushed to catch her, leading her to the private Hospital room the Hokage and her two apprentices were in.

" Do you know why Lady Tsunade needs me?" her quiet voice drifted to his ears, causing him to glance down at her smaller frame. He could only shake his head in answer, stopping once they reached the metal door.

Hinata inhaled a deep breath before she took a step forward, pulling the heavy door open . Sakura glanced up, her jade green eyes widening at the disheveled appearance of Hyuuga Hinata.

" Hinata, come over here. I need you to help me knit his chest back," Tsunade commanded, moving to the side to allow the young woman enough room. Nodding quickly Hinata took a step until she stood beside her Hokage, her sensei. She gasped in shock at the sight of their patient. She quickly shook it away, her blood line limit activating as her hands began to glow a soft emerald color from the medical jutsu that was needed. Laying prone on the hospital bed was none other than the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. His chest possessed a deep hole from a powerful jutsu, obviously performed by his old teammate and self proclaimed best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. She watched as she internally healed his ribs while her Hokage focused on his mind, praying she could heal it.

Hinata inhaled a deep breath, ignoring the sweat that was beading in her hair line, ignoring the tired exhaustion she was feeling. She glanced up at the painful cry Sakura released, her jade colored eyes closing from obvious exhaustion. Tsunadae glanced up from her work, growling in annoyance.

" Sakura, go rest for a while. Get something to eat, anything. I can't have you dying while trying to save this bastard," Tsunade bit out, frustrated. Sakura feebly nodded, leaving the room while Shizune, Hinata, and the Hokage continued to work in silence. Hinata opened her eyes once again, watching as the muscle began to knit itself back together with the help of her chakra. She only had one more layer to go before she could move onto his other injuries.

" Hinata, how are you holding up?" she glanced to the side, seeing only the chakra network of her lady Hokage.

" I'm fine, Lady Hokage. I'm almost finshed," she answered, finally deactivating her blood line limit once the muscle was healed, watching the skin. Sakura entered the room once again, looking refreshed as she found another wound to work on. Hinata exhaled a breath as she stumbled away from the Uchiha's body, pressing her hands onto the tops of her knees as she waited to regain her breath. She was a master when it came to chakra control, she excelled when she needed to perform continuous jutsus. Yet healing a wound of that magnitude would exhaust anyone, and Hinata was not Tsunade. She wasn't as gifted a medic as Sakura. Yet the last surviving Uchiha was breathing, he was stable because of her control. Tsunade acknowledged as much, nodding her head towards the door.

" Once I finish with his mind we're done. Sakura, Shizune, go rest. Hinata, you may go get something to eat. However, I wish to have a word with you, don't leave the Hospital," Tsunade commanded, watching the three women offer curt nods as they left her in the room alone. She exhaled a breath before she concentrated all of her energy on the last Uchiha's mind. This part was tricky, knowing when to stop and when she needed to help just a little bit more. Her mind remained clear, calm as she focused, listening intently to the Uchiha's ragged breaths. Finally, finally his breathing evened out, became calm. She dropped her hands to her sides, moving away from the bed until she could glance on the figure she and her students had helped. His chest as scarred, as she knew it would. Naruto couldn't control his chakra and had applied to much. The Uchiha was the same, yet Naruto's wounds had healed much quicker, namely because of who he housed.

She left the private room, entering the deserted hall way of the hospital. She knew it was cruel to keep Hinata out of bed at this late, or rather early, of an hour. However she couldn't trust another with this job. She noted that the young woman was leaning back against the opposite wall, her eyes shut as she waited for her Hokage.

" Hinata," Tsunade spoke quietly, watching as the girl's eyes snapped open, alert in an instant.

" Lady Hokage, what is it you wished to discuss?" the once timid Hyuuga questioned, watching as her Hokage shut the heavy metal door quietly, standing before it. She was gathering her thoughts as she watched the woman no older than nineteen standing a yard away from her. Hinata had grown, not just as a shinobi but as a lady as well. She no longer were baggy clothes that hid her well defined body. She had grown her indigo locks from the boyish bob she had kept them in as a child.

" I want you to stand guard over Uchiha Sasuke," she answered, waiting for the girl to refuse. Instead she watched as pale lavender eyes widen, obviously thinking.

" Why me? Wouldn't Sakura or Kakashi-sensei be more suited. He would wake up to a familiar face," Hinata spoke in her quiet tone, her delicate eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

" As much as I adore Sakura and Kakashi, Uchiha seeing them might cause a negative reaction, which I am hoping to avoid. You always present a calm, this is why you're a favorite in the pediatric ward, Hinata. Seeing you might be a breathe of fresh air, so to speak," the Hokage explained her reasoning, watching as the Hyuuga narrowed her eyes in concentration, before exhaling a sigh.

" I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" she questioned, watching as her sensei shook her head in answer. Her shoulders sagged as she pushed away from the wall, nodding her head.

" Think of this as a mission, you'll be his body guard. No one besides Sakura, Shizune, Naruto, you, and myself know the Uchiha has returned. I would like to keep it that way. However, this village is very gossipy, it will only be a matter of time before they know their precious _Prince_ has returned," she watched as the Hokage twisted her face in disgust at the word prince, knowing she held nothing but disdain. Slowly Hinata nodded, moving until her fingers wrapped around the metal handle of the door.

" He won't be able to move for a while, Hinata. However if he does get out of line or try to attack you, you may block his chakra points," Tsunade answered, watching the former Hyuuga Heiress nod her head once before she pushed the metal door open.

Pain. That was all he could feel as he woke. He groaned, his hands searching for the source of the pain, yet he couldn't find any open wound, nor could he smell any blood. Infact all he could smell was the sterile scent that usually accompanied Hospitals. His stormy grey eyes opened after that thought, glaring at the pristine white ceiling. The methodic beeping of machines finally reached his ears, an annoying buzz he wouldn't be relieved of. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, glancing around the rather large hospital room.

" I wouldn't move to much. We were only able to heal your major wounds. However you could still open a few we were forced to stitch," a quiet voice commented, drawing his attention to the shadows of the room. He finally saw who he was looking for, his obvious guard. She was a small woman, standing at five feet six inches.

She wore a plain white tank top that clung to her well endowed chest as if it were a second skin. Faded jeans rode dangerously low on her narrow hips, the legs were shredded. She was bare foot, the button of her jeans undone. Her long indigo colored hair was a tousled mess, and he noted the wide patch of ivory skin she revealed. It was her eyes that caught his attention the most. He couldn't see any noticeable pupils and the color themselves were unique. She possessed a pale lavender shade, something he hasn't seen before.

" Where am I?" his voice was rough, a growl. He watched as she shrugged away from wall she had been resting against, her long, slender fingers wrapping around the handle of a water pitcher.

" Konoha," she answered, pouring him a glass of water before holding it to his lips, aware that he would most likely be to weak to do so himself.

" How did I get here?" he growled the question after he sipped the water she offered him, refusing to show any type of gratitude towards a Konoha Shinobi.

" Uzumaki Naruto," she replied as a way of answering his question, offering him more water. He turned his head to the side, his storm colored eyes narrowing into a glare.

" You mean he won? He finally dragged me back to this god forsaken village by my hair?" she listened as he spat the words. She remained quiet, knowing he would react this way once he had awakened. However she was expecting him to wake for at least a week. Yet here he sat, awake, merely after a few hours of being treated.

" Am I going to be arrested for treason?" he hissed the question, venom dripping from his words. He glanced towards the woman standing to his left as she turned her back to him, drawing his curtains open.

" That is for Lady Hokage to decide. I wouldn't know if that is her intentions for you or not," Hinata finally answered, offering him a lazy shrug.

" You're useless," he bit out, snapping his head in the other direction. He didn't notice how her shoulders had visibly tensed at his words, didn't notice how her small hands fisted in the fine fabric of his curtains. He was ignorant to everything around him except his own hatred, his own bitter anger he felt towards this village. She inhaled a deep breath, releasing the curtains from her grip and turning to face the Uchiha once again.

" You should let me change your bandages," she commented, watching as he refused to look at her. She acknowledged that as silent consent, moving about the large hospital room as she gathered her supplies. He allowed his eyes to shut, falling back against the mound of pillows and ignoring the quiet woman as she treated his wounds.

He noticed how she was strictly professional whenever she touched him. Her touch was cool, her hands didn't linger. Their was something odd about this girl, something he wished to know. He didn't notice the metal Hospital door opening, his gaze trained on the young woman as she worked.

" Good, I see you're awake Uchiha," the Hokage's husky voice commented as she watched his head turn towards her. His smoke colored eyes narrowed to slits, the venom apparent in his glare. She exhaled a sigh, knowing this was going to be more trouble than she truly thought it was worth. However the council was adamant about having the Uchiha reinstated as a Konoha Shinobi.

" Why keep me in the Hospital? Why not just throw me in jail?" he questioned, his tone flat. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, she really needed glass of saki.

" Because you aren't going to jail, however that will remain an option for you. I came here to make an offer with you," she began, watching as Hinata worked on changing his bandages. She smiled softly at the former Heiress, knowing her life wasn't as easy as everyone in the village believe. She had hear the shit the Hyuugas had spread about their former Heiress, claiming she wished to be removed from the position. She despised those old bastards with every ounce of her being. Slowly she shook the feelings off, returning her cool golden gaze onto the traitor.

" What kind of offer?" he questioned, cautious of what she had to say.

" It's very simple. You're branded as a traitor. If you refuse this offer you will most likely have your Sharigan sealed and enjoy the rest of your life in a jail cell. However, if you agree to this offer, you will be monitored constantly until you can prove yourself and your commitment to this village," she watched him closely, knowing the Uchiha wasn't a fool. He would weigh his options carefully, he would decide what he thought would be the best course for him.

" What are you offering me?" he questioned, his tone was flat, yet his eyes were guarded. She knew he was being cautious, knew he truly wanted nothing to do with this Village. However, the Fates were plotting against him.

" You will become a Konoha Shinobi. I will reinstate you, you will lose the title of traitor and you will be assigned to a four man unit. One of your teammates will be with you at all times, day and night. If you refuse, I will personally escort to the Konoha prison," she spoke, her tone daring him to argue with her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits, turning his head away from the powerful woman. His gaze landed on the quiet Kunoichi who was acting as his guard. She had finished bandaging him, and had returned to the shadows, silently praying they would ignore her.

" Fine," he answered finally, turning his head back towards his Hokage, his face an impassive mask.

" Fine? Fine as in I will become a Shinobi? Or fine as in, fine take me to the prison?" Tsunade knew she was pushing her luck, however she wanted to hear the Uchiha verbally agree to the terms the council had set. She watched as his jaw clenched in frustrations before he growled the words to his answer.

" I will become a Shinobi of Konoha," Tsunade smirked at her obvious victory, pivoting on the ball of her feet before she forcefully pulled the metal door open once again.

" Hinata, do you mind staying just a little longer, until I have everything sorted?" her Hokage questioned. Hinata glanced up, her pale lavender gaze meeting her Sensei's. Quickly she shook her head in answer, watching as Tsunade offered her a small, delicate smile.

" I'll have Shizune bring both of you something to eat, you must still be exhausted for exerting so much chakra," Tsunade commented, allowing the door to shut behind her.

Hinata? That name sounded vaguely familiar, yet for some odd reason he couldn't place it. He turned his gaze towards the girl once again, attempting to place her. Finally he realized why her eyes looked so familiar as well as why her name sounded familiar.

" You're the Hyuuga Heiress. Why are you playing guard?" he snapped the question, watching as she glanced up, her pale clear eyes locking with his dark stormy ones.

" Their Ex-Heiress. I was removed from that title when I became a genin. That is why I am here," she answered, her voice guarded as she spoke.

" You were disowned?" he questioned, wondering how many of his questions she would willingly answer. Her only reply was a curt nod before she returned her gaze to her bare feet. He exhaled a breath, relaxing against his mound of pillows as he waited for the food the Hokage's assistant would be bringing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Tsunade exhaled a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she stared at the two former teammates of her deceased Sensei. They were practically dancing with glee around her office knowing the former Avenger had agreed to become a Konoha Shinobi once again.

" Have you decided who would be his teammates for the four man unit?" Koharu questioned, eyes bright with curiosity. Tsunade rolled her cool amber eyes skyward, praying silently to the gods above.

" Yes. I've given it much thought. I would like to reunite Uchiha with two of his former teammates and a new addition," Tsunade answered, watching the two council members stop to glance at her.

" You summoned me Lady Hokage?" the quiet voice of Hyuuga Hinata drifted through the quiet office, drawing Tsunade from her musings. She glanced at the door, seeing Hinata waiting for any acknowledgement.

" Yes Hinata, I did. I wanted to speak to you privately before I made the announcement. I would like for Uchiha Sasuke to stay at your apartment. I decided his new team would consist of Naruto, Sakura, and yourself. However as I stated before, I would like for him to be under constant watch. The best choice for that matter would be you rather than Naruto or Sakura for obvious reasons," Tsunade explained her reasoning, watching as the Hyuuga girl listened intently for a moment before she nodded her head.

" I understand Lady Hokage. I have a spare room, and my apartment is large," she agreed, watching the small smile on Tsunade's lips.

" Good. Would you mind fetching your three teammates. I am assigning you today, I want them to become used to your presences. You will receive a mission once they arrive," she answered, watching Hinata nod once before she left the office. Tsunade sat back in her large chair, glancing out the large window to the crystal clear sky.

" Ah, Jiraiya, do you think I've made the right choice by offering the Uchiha a second chance?" she questioned quietly, knowing her former teammate wouldn't be able to answer her. She shook her blonde pigtails before turning her attention to the mission request on her desk.

" At least I'll be able to torture him," she spoke quietly, her voice a whisper as a smirk played on her lips.

Hinata moved quickly through the village, yet she appeared lazy at the same moment as she searched for the three teammates. She knew Sakura would most likely be at the Hospital, and Naruto at Ichiraku. However Sasuke was another story. Before a few days ago they had never spoken to each other, barely acknowledged the other existed. She wasn't aware of where he would be. She exhaled a quiet sigh as she found Naruto, Sasuke surprisingly sitting beside him at the Ichiraku stall.

" Ah, Naruto, Uchiha, Lady Hokage has requested your presences in her office," Hinata spoke, watching as both males glanced up. Sasuke held mild surprise at the fact that the young Hyuuga girl didn't stutter nor blush once when she spoke to Naruto. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion at this knowledge before he easily slid from his stool, pulling Naruto from his finished bowel of ramen.

" You won't get anymore out Dobe, let's go see what the hag wants," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. Hinata was already gone, leaving the two males in silence as they picked their way towards the Hokage Tower.

" I wonder what Granny Tsunade wants?" Naruto commented, rubbing the back of his head as he followed behind Sasuke. The brooding Uchiha merely shrugged his shoulders, uncaring of what the woman had to say.

Sasuke slid his hands into the pockets of the black cargo jeans he wore, allowing him easy movement as he lazily walked through the village with his blonde haired companion. A simple white shirt fit snuggly on his torso, the emblem of the Uchiha Clan stitched on his back. His onyx strands were a wild disarray, his storm colored eyes held no emotion. His alabaster skin was stretched taut over well defined muscles, his high cheekbones were narrowed and defined, aristocratic by definition.

" Oi, Sakura!" Naruto called out, catching the rosette haired Kunoichi's attention. Her jade green eyes told of her exhaustion as she met storm and cerulean colored eyes. She smiled a paper thin smile at her former teammates, pausing her steps as she waited for them to fall into step beside her.

" I take it Lady Tsunade summoned you two as well?" Sakura questioned, her head twisted to watch their profiles.

" Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know why would you?" the blonde hyperactive ninja questioned his former teammate, the pupil of their Hokage. Sakura could only shake her short, shoulder length pink strands.

" I honestly have no idea. I am suppose to be doing rounds at the hospital, but Hinata found me and informed that Lady Tsunade wanted to speak with me. We most likely have a mission," Sakura answered as they steadily climbed the long winding staircase that would take them to the Hokage's large circular office. Sasuke remained quiet through out the entire exchange, refusing to acknowledge his former teammates' assumptions. He stood in front of the heavy oak doors that would open into the Hokage's office, waiting for the other two shinobi to catch up to him. Naruto was the one who pushed the heavy oaken doors open, not bothering with the formality of knocking. The large ornate doors swung open, revealing the former Hyuuga Heiress as well as the Lady Hokage and a foreigner none recognized.

Sakura was the one that spoke, leading her former teammates into the large space the wide office offered.

" You wanted to see us, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura spoke casually, her arms resting at her sides as Sasuke moved to stand in the corner of her office, ignoring the other occupants. Naruto stood closer to Sakura, cautious of what the elder woman was about to say.

" A four man cell? Lady Tsunade, I assure that is not necessary. Hyuuga Hinata is more than capable of escorting me back to Suna. My husband informed me it wouldn't be a large affair," the foreigner spoke, her petal pink irises darting from the three unfamiliar shinobi to the busty blonde woman who appeared to be in her late twenties.

" I understand you and your husband don't wish for a large escort, that is why I am assigning a four man cell. You hold a high rank Ayane. I don't believe the Kazekage is above waging war if I returned you in less than perfect condition," Tsunade answered, her tone holding no room for argument.

The purple haired kunoichi exhaled a sigh of frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. She had honestly only expected to be assigned one shinobi, maybe two. She was a capable Kunoichi who could defend herself. She didn't need a four man cell to baby sitter her until she was returned safely to her husband. Tsunade shook her head, tired of arguing with the stubborn woman. She focused her cool gaze on the former members of team seven before she spoke again, gathering her thoughts.

" There is another reason I summoned you three. Sasuke has agreed to the terms the council set. This has forced my hand in assigning him to a squad. I thought who would be better suited than his former teammates. So I have decided to reunite the former Team Seven with a slight exception. Instead of having Hatake Kakashi as your team captain, I am assigning Hinata. Uchiha, you will not make a move unless she is informed. I am assigning you to this mission as a probationary trial. If Hinata informs me that you can not play fairly with others, I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life in the Konoha Prison. Now, Lady Ayane wishes to leave as soon as possible. I am allotting you each an hour to gather the necessary supplies before you depart from the western gates," her tone was final and left no room for argument. With that the five guests left, leaving the Hokage alone to her paper work.

Hinata moved ahead of the group, beside Ayane instantly as they entered the busy streets of Konoha.

" I'll escort you to your hotel, Lady Ayane," Hinata spoke in her soft voice, causing Ayane to glance at the young woman. She exhaled a sigh, a small smile curving her lips.

" I really don't have much of a choice in the matter do I? At least your company is tolerable. I've been meaning to speak with you anyways," Ayane spoke, her tone lazy as she languidly moved through the crowded market place. Hinata glanced at her curiously, her head cocked in a show that she was listening.

" Gaara spoke often of Uchiha Sasuke. He was a man many powerful Shinobi feared, they still fear. Is it a wise choice for him to come to Suna?" Ayane questioned, carefully phrasing the words as she looked away from her husband's long time friend, her close friend. Hinata offered the purple haired kunoichi a small smile as she sought the words to ease her friend's mind.

" It is true that Uchiha Sasuke is a very violent man. It is true that he can be unpredictable at times. However, I also believe it is possible for people to change, be it for the better or for the worst. Gaara, for instance, was once a blood thirsty, murderous man. Than he found a purpose in his life, found something to protect with his very life, his village. And as time went on, as he grew older, wiser, he was forced into an arranged marriage with you. Both of you were bitter, hated each other. Yet here you are, madly in love. You have come to rely on each other as an anchor, as someone solid to hold onto in this twisted reality we are forced to face. Uchiha may not be the best person, however do not doubt his abilities as a capable Shinobi. I've seen first hand exactly what he is capable of," Hinata spoke, her voice quiet as she met her friend's petal pink irises. Aynae nodded, accepting Hinata's words as they continued their path to her hotel.

" At least there will be one familiar face on this long journey to Suna. You should go prepare. You still need to pack, and here I am hogging all of your time," Ayane dismissed the slender girl with a flick of her wrist, watching as the young woman nodded before she disappeared, leaving the Kazekage's wife at the entrance to the Hotel she was staying at. She offered a small smile, a slight curve of her lips, as she watched her friend's retreating back before entering the hotel to gather her belongings. It was going to be a long trip to Suna.

Hinata exhaled a breath as she checked her kunai over once more before she decided everything was in perfect order. She easily slid the satchel over her shoulder, running her fingers through her hair out of habit, tousling the indigo colored strands. The mission would take five days, only because they would be treating Ayane as a high ranking client, which of course she would despise. However it was what needed to be done. Slowly she glanced towards her neatly made mattress, a ghost of a smile spreading on her rosy lips at the sight of her Anbu tiger mask. She had worked extremely hard to achieve her rank, yet here she was, captain of Squad Seven because she couldn't refuse her Hokage. She shook her head as she left her bedroom, pulling the ivory colored door shut behind her. She wouldn't see her apartment for a week, and when she did, a new body would be inhabiting the space, sharing this apartment with the stoic Uchiha.

She moved gracefully through the halls, checking every window and flicking every switch. Finally she reached the front door, slowly pushing it open before stepping over the threshold into the silent corridor of the top floor. She pulled the heavy metal enforced door shut behind her, turning her lock in the deadbolt until she heard the tumblers slide into place. Once she was finished she left her apartment building, bounding from one roof top to another until she was standing in front of Ayane's hotel once more, lounging lazily against the wall beside the double glass doors.

" Can you believe it? Uchiha Sasuke is back, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke," a high pitched squeal drew Hinata from her thoughts, causing her to wince slightly at the loud noise.

" I know. I heard he was reinstated as a shinobi and assigned to his childhood team," another girl commented, causing Hinata to roll her lavender colored eyes skyward.

The insistent buzzing in her ears refused to leave as she rolled her head backwards, allowing it to kiss the wooden structure she was using for support.

" Hinata, are you ready to leave?" Ayane's amused voice drifted to her ears, causing her to open one eye before she replied.

" I suppose so, Ayane. What about you?" at her inquiry, Ayane nodded her head, moving to lead the way through the busy streets of Konoha until they reached their departure destination.

" Do you trust the Uchiha?" Ayane questioned, her tone light and lazy as she watched her toes with a growing interest. Hinata's brows knitted together in thought as she processed her friend's odd question.

" As a comrade, I trust in Uchiha's abilities on the field. However as a mere acquaintance of the man, I wouldn't trust him out side of combat. He wasn't a friend of mine, he never truly liked me. However, I do not believe that he is so heartless that he would let a comrade die," Hinata answered easily, watching Ayane pick at the barren thread of her travel kimono.

Hinata watched as her friend processed the information before she glanced up noticing the three members of her unit were slowly approaching. Hinata shrugged away from the beam she was resting against, shifting the satchel that rested on her exposed shoulder. Her clothes remained the same as when Sasuke first saw her, casual, yet classy. It was hard for him to explain how her tired, just rolled out of bed look could be classy, yet she certainly made it possible. Hinata led the group through the forest, remaining on the ground for Ayane.

" Why do we have to travel at such a sluggish pace? We could easily reach the boarder by nightfall, and be in Suna by late tomorrow afternoon," Sakura spoke, her voice irking three of her travel companions. It was Hinata who spoke up, her quiet voice holding a soothing sense of calm as she defended her friend. " Ayane did not pack proper clothes to truly run in, Sakura. Lord Kazekage didn't want his wife to strain herself traveling back to her home," Hinata commented, not bothering to glance at her teammate.

Sakura remained quiet, however she did cross her arms over her chest in petulance. Ayane smirked, moving to stand beside Hinata, observing the girl as she acted as a true leader should.

" I don't see why you don't just transfer to Suna. Gaara could use a kunoichi like you. Your jutsu knowledge, your medical skills, your blood line limit, you would be a force to be reckoned, especially being a favorite to the scary Fifth Kazekage," Ayane spoke lightly, her words were only half teasing.

" If I were to leave Konoha, Ayane, my blood line limit would be sealed, permanently. Even as a disgrace, an ex-heiress, my Byakugan is still one of the strongest. Besides all of that, I refuse to be acknowledged as anyone's pet," Hinata hissed the last word with a venom that no one knew she was capable of.

Ayane nodded in understanding as she fell silent beside her long time friend. She smiled gently at the memories they shared, the first time she met the once shy girl. Both girls had been sixteen. Hinata was sent to Suna acting on Tsunade's behalf. She was there to discuss politics with Gaara, the fifth Kazekage and her future husband. Ayane had been bitter about the arrangement. She was a kunoichi, even if she was the daughter to the Daimyo of the land of Wind. She had hated Gaara in the beginning, only seeing him as how he once was, truly a monster. Yet it was gentle Hinata who had shown her the different side to the Kazekage, the person he had become instead of the monster he once was.

" I understand Hinata, it was merely a suggestion," Ayane commented, tensing slightly at the change in pressure of the surrounding the clearing.

In an instant Hinata had activated her Byakugan while Sasuke did the same with is Sharigan. Ayane moved closer to stand behind Hinata, noting the other two members of the escort were oblivious of the pressure drop. Sasuke's cold hand wrapped around Ayane's bicep pulling her behind him as a set of five kunai landed where she was standing moments ago. She released a gasp, stumbling back slightly before looking up once again. She watched as Sasuke stood protectively in front of her, every muscle in his body tense as he waited for another assault. Peeking over his broad shoulder she saw Hinata had fallen into the stance she was taught since she could walk. Her hands were glowing with blue chakra, the veins from her eyes were throbbing with concentration, and she stood motionless, statue still as her eyes darted, quickly searching for the assailants. Naruto and Sakura, finally noticed that they had stopped walking, moved quickly to help Sasuke protect the Kazekage's wife.

" Ain't this cute. Four little leaf ninjas protecting one purple haired whore," a gruff voice taunted from the tree tops. A smirk graced Hinata's lips, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards on one side.

" Found you. You can either come down here and fight like a man, or my friend with the dark hair can drag you from those high branches. That option will lead to a lot of broken bones, he isn't the most gentle type," Hinata commented coolly. Sasuke smirked at the young woman's choice of words. Before he could truly decide, Hinata nodded her slightly, a small inclination that no one but Sasuke truly notice. In a moment he was gone, as if he had vanished into thin air, only to appear a yard before Hinata, sheathing his katana as a large man fell from the high tree tops.

" You should have listened," was all Sasuke said, his crimson eyes narrowed in a glare as he watched the man shake, fear escaping every pore on his body. His black, beady eyes darted from the Hyuuga to the Uchiha, frightened by what the two shinobi with strange eyes could truly do to him.

" I suppose you could trap him in a genjutsu. However, I think it is only fair that I operate on him, since he seemed so inclined on operating on Lady Ayane," Hinata spoke calmly, taking a step towards the cowering man. His eyes widened as he tried to scramble away from the furious looking woman.

" P-p-please don't hurt me," the man begged, his entire body shaking.

" Why shouldn't we? You nearly killed the Lord Kazekage's wife. I can assure you, he wouldn't be as forgiving as us," Sasuke finally spoke up, his voice as cold as an arctic wind.

With movement to quick for anyone but Sasuke to follow, Hinata had the rogue ninja pressed against the thick trunk of a tree, her forearm pressing harshly against his Adam's apple.

" I'll strike a deal. You run back to your client and inform him, the next assassination attempt won't be so lucky. I do not look kindly on people who are purposely attempting to kill my close friends, and Lady Ayane is a very precious person to me. Do you understand?" Hinata questioned, her naturally quiet voice was barely above a whisper, the threat evident in her words. With that she released him, watching as he left before she pivoted on her heel, continuing on her path towards the boarder of the land of Wind. Sasuke smirked at the young woman's attitude, truly impressed by the change the once shy Hyuuga had undergone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 3**_

" _You have disgraced our family for the last time, Hinata. You are the first born, you are suppose to be the strongest of the Main Branch. Yet you prove to me every day, you are merely a weak girl who is not fit to hold the title any longer. You are a disappointment. You have an hour. Gather the things you wish to take and than I want you out of the compound. You are no daughter of mine any longer. I am revoking the title of Heiress from you, you no longer have a responsibility to this clan. Leave," Hyuuga Hiashi's harsh words reverberated through her ears as she silently moved through the main house until she reached her room. She felt as if in a daze, her head wrapped in cotton. She had no where else to go, yet her very own father didn't seem to care. She had tried, worked so hard and trained vigorously for days to prove to her clan that she was strong, that she would be a Hyuuga fit to possess the title as the next Head of the clan. Yet she would always be a disgrace in their eyes. _

_She shook her head as she slid the screen door to her bed room open, a bitter smile quirking the corner of her lips as she thought of the irony. Her clan was said to possess the Byakugan, the all seeing eye. Yet they only saw what they chose to see, blinded by ignorance. She moved quietly through her room, pulling the necessities from her dresser drawers and hangers from her closet. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she neatly packed the few belongings she would be taking before she swung her backpack onto her shoulders, moving through the silent halls of the main house. She knew this would probably be the last time she ever set foot in this place that had been her home since birth, yet she could feel nothing towards it. With that she left, rushing towards the Hokage Tower. _

Hinata pushed herself into a sitting position, quietly panting for breath at the memories that had assaulted her. One of her hands ran through her hip length hair, easily detangling the silky strands as she glanced up, looking around the small clearing they had chosen to camp in the night before. It was still early, the sky barely turning grey with dawn. A hazy mist hung about the trees offering a chill to the air that most shied away from. Hinata carefully pushed herself to her feet, stretching her tired muscles. Her arms twisted above her head as her back arched in a similar fashion to that of a sleeping cat's. Slowly she glanced around the clearing before she activated her blood line limit. Languidly she searched the surrounding area before the chakra infused veins eased away into smooth, ivory skin. Satisfied with the scouting, she left clearing in search of a more open space.

Sasuke's eyes lazily followed the former Heiress, his brows knitting together as he jumped from the high tree branch he had been sleeping in. Unlike his teammates, Sasuke preferred the quietness of the trees, he knew it would be easier to wake in the morning rather than snuggling with blankets as his comrades were doing at the moment. He shook his wild ebony strands before he decided to follow the Hyuuga, watching her carefully as she moved quickly through the hazy forest. Finally he stopped, climbing to sit in a tree as he watched her move. She was merely stretching her muscles, gathering chakra into the palms of her hands before she began her training. He was fascinated, watching as the strange girl merely appeared to be dancing. Chakra glided easily through the air, cutting as if it were the sharpest blade, yet gentle enough to not harm it's user.

She was stronger than she appeared. This brought a smirk to Sasuke's lips, curious to just how strong she truly was. With out so much as a warning, Sasuke released a fireball from his lips, watching as Hinata moved, jumping to the side before she turned to face him, her pale colored eyes narrowed to slits.

" Spar with me," it was more of a command rather than a request as the Uchiha easily jumped from the high tree branch, landing gracefully on his feet in a crouch.

" I would rather not, Uchiha," Hinata replied in answer, closing her eyes as she began to concentrate once again. With his infamous smirk still dancing on his lips, Sasuke released another fireball, watching as she narrowly escaped this one.

" I don't accept no as an answer Hyuuga," was all he said as he fell into a familiar stance, watching as the young woman merely sighed, complying with his demands.

Before Hinata could even blink, Sasuke was one her, moving fluidly with a barrage of kicks and punches that she was having trouble seeing. Never had she faced an opponent as fast as the Uchiha, it was frightening, yet exhilarating at the same time. Her eyes were darting to keep up with his movements which left her on the defensive. The Uchiha was aware that Hyuuga's were masters of defensive, yet he still managed to land a few blows on her porcelain like skin. She was different from his other sparring partners, not fighting back, but not allowing him to kill her either. He smirked as he used her cupped hands as leverage, flipping backwards until he stood a yard away from her.

" Your defense is almost impenetrable, however, there are minor flaws here and there that are easily corrected. Let's see you offense, Hyuuga," Sasuke spoke, watching her eyes widen at his words. She shook her head before she moved, charging him with her chakra laced hands.

He was much quicker than her, however he was impressed whenever she was able to land a blow, blocking one of his chakra points. She needed a bit of training from a sparring partner who wouldn't coddle her, yet he saw what others couldn't. She was skilled, she possessed the raw talent. However she was like clay that needed to be molded before the perfect statue could be created. He quickly grabbed both of her wrists in his large hands, sweeping her feet out from under her and moving to straddle her thighs, pinning her in a fluid movement her lavender colored eyes widened in surprise. A smirk stretched across his lips as he sat back slightly, gathering his thoughts so he could properly word his offer.

" You have skills, however if you remain with the same sparring partners you have, you won't improve. They obviously coddle you to much, you could barely keep up with my speed, and I wasn't even trying. When we return to the Village, I'll help you," he offered, pushing to his feet and turning on his heel to return to their camp.

" Why?" her voice was low, quiet, yet he still managed to hear from the distance he stood. He turned his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder until his storm colored eyes met her lavender ones.

" I'm bored. There is nothing for me to do in a village I despise. This will offer me entertainment without having to truly kill anyone," was his blunt answer before he left her to the quiet of the forest. Hinata could only shake her head as she fell into the familiar stance she had been improving, sliding the chakra through the air with easy. Her movements were fluid, languid, yet only she knew exactly how powerful the chakra could be. She didn't return to camp until the sun had risen past the mountain peaks.

" I'll look over the trading routes myself. As for these rogues, traveling on the highway is becoming a health problem," the red headed Kazekage commented to two of his friends, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her to his side.

" I'm fine Gaara. Hinata and Uchiha protected me just fine," Ayane appeased her husband, her slender hand, delicately resting on his chest. He turned his head to kiss her forehead before turning his sea foam eyes onto Hinata.

" I must thank you personally for that," Gaara spoke with his rough voice, watching as the Hyuuga shook her head.

" Actually it was Uchiha who pulled your wife out of the way. He saw the kunai moving before I could react. Lady Hokage wanted to discus the highway matters with you personally, possibly during your next visit to the leaf," Hinata offered, a faint smile dancing on her lips as the tall red headed nodded.

" It should be in a month. Try to visit more often, Hinata, Naruto. Travel safely," Gaara spoke, watching as Sasuke turned on his heeling, moving away from the Kazkage's Tower. Sakura rushing to follow after him. Naruto offered his friend a sheepish smile before scrambling to catch up. Hinata shook her head, offering her two friends a wave before she moved lazily through the busy market place, closing her eyes as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were waiting for her at the gates, impatient to leave.

Two days later they had reached the large gates of Konoha, announcing that they were home. Sakura sighed in gratitude, her shoulder visibly relaxing as she glanced at Hinata.

" Go on, I'll report to Lady Tsunade," Hinata answered the unasked question, watching as both Naruto and Sakura ran through the village, eager to return to their own apartments. She shook her head, moving at a languid pace. Sasuke fell into step beside her, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black cargo pants. Silence hung between the two, neither speaking until they neared the gates to the Tower.

" You didn't need to come with me, Uchiha," Hinata finally spoke, her brows furrowed as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

" I know. However I'm rather homeless at the moment. I need the old Hag to tell me where I'll be living," Sasuke answered, his voice flat as they made their way up the winding staircase.

Hinata exhaled a breath, already to aware of the Uchiha's living arrangements. However she didn't wish to be the one to inform him, she wouldn't be able to contain him like Sakura or Naruto. She exhaled a sigh as she pushed the heavy oaken doors open, not bothering to knock.

" Ah, Hinata. Glad you made it back alright. Everyone is well I presume?" Tsunade questioned, looking up from her paper work. Her amber gaze narrowed to slits at the sight of Sasuke entering her office behind the young woman, however she shook her head, knowing why he was here.

" Yes. The Lord Kazekage is arranging to visit Konoha in a month to discus the trading routes on the increasing rogue problem. We encountered one assassin on the way to Suna, however it was a meager attempt, the man himself was no higher than a chuunin," Hinata informed her Hokage, watching as Tsunade listened intently to what the girl had to say.

She nodded her blonde pigtails, resting her elbows on the surface of her desk, her fingers interlacing as she rested her chin atop them.

" I see. These rogues are becoming braver. To think they would be able to assassinate the Kazekage's wife is a bit foolish on their part, however that was their stupidity. Uchiha, I presume you are here because you wish to know where you will be living, correct?" Tsunade spoke, closing her eyes as she waited for the last surving Uchiha to answer her.

" Hn," her eyebrow twitched at his grunt, yet she controlled her short temper.

" I've arranged for you to stay in Hinata's apartment, with her. I informed you that you would be under constant watch, and Hinata is a strong Kunoichi. She has a large apartment with a spare bedroom. Just follow her. I already arranged for your things to be moved while you were away," with that Tsunade dismissed her two shinobi, smirking subtly at the glare she was receiving from the Uchiha.

Hinata shook her head, moving to lead the way out of the large office. A frown marred Sasuke's forehead as he followed behind the Hyuuga, ignoring the glance young women were sending him.

" How far is your apartment?" Sasuke's rough voice caused her to look over her shoulder, meeting his cold stormy eyes.

" Not far, if we run we'll be there in a few minutes," she answered easily, watching him nod curtly before jumping to the nearest roof top. Hinata exhaled a tired sigh, knowing it would come down to this. All she wanted to do was walk, enjoy the scenery, yet she couldn't. She had to baby sit the traitorous Uchiha. She shook her wild indigo strands, following after him as she led the way to her apartment, Sasuke running in step beside her.

Sasuke was impressed. The apartment was large, open. It didn't leave the claustrophobic feeling others did. The Hyuuga's apartment was barren, barely furnished. He knew that usually implied she spent most of her time away from home.

" How often do you stay here?" he questioned, watching as she moved gracefully about the apartment, opening windows and turning on lights.

" Before? Once, maybe twice a month. Lady Tsunade relies on me to much for me to stay here often. I make enough that I don't need to stay in the harsher part of town, yet I refuse to actually live in a house," she answered, entering the living room again. He cocked an eyebrow at her statement, truly curious as to why she refused a house. " It's a silly reason, however I find be suspended in the air safer. This is the reason I live on the top floor," Hinata explained, chuckling at her own childish nature.

" Where's my room?" Sasuke questioned, watching as she slid her satchel from over her shoulder, dropping it on to the low couch.

" Down the hall, second door to the left. The one across from it is my room, the one beside it is the bathroom," Hinata answered, turning her back on the former Avenger and entering the kitchen. He moved cautiously through the woman's home, twisting the brass knob that led to his bedroom. He flicked the switch, carefully examining it. A large queen sized mattress sat in the center of the room, pressed against the wall opposite the door. The walls were painted a soothing naval blue. A large bay window was drawn closed, black curtains hanging in front of it. He noticed the dark wood dresser and matching nightstands. The room itself was barren, showing that no one had stayed here before. He dropped his pack on the floor beside the door, sliding his feet out of his sandals before he collapsed onto the mattress, burying his face into the fabric of his pillow. He had a feeling this was going to be a long probationary trial.

Once Sasuke had retreated to his room, Hinata had felt like doing the same thing. She grabbed her satchel, carrying to the room across from Sasuke's, ignoring the open door. She opened hers wide enough for her slender body to cross the threshold, tossing her satchel onto her neatly made bed. She rolled her neck, felling the tension ease as the vertebrates popped. Languidly she glided about her room, grabbing her Anbu mask from atop her pillow. She would be relieved from active duty until Tsunade deemed fit, which would be no longer than a month, Hinata knew this. Until than, Nara Shikamaru would be acting as Captain of her unit considering he was her second in command.

She gently placed the mask in her nightstand drawer, closing it before falling back onto her bed. There was something different about the Uchiha. She didn't know whether she should be cautious or if she should trust him. At the moment, it was to much for her to truly process. She allowed her lavender colored eyes to flutter shut, embracing the black void that consumed her.

Sasuke woke to hushed voices, forcing him into a sitting position. He trained his ears, listening carefully to what was being said., who was speaking.

" Are you sure?" a woman's voice, husky as if she smoked.

" Kurenai-sensei, please. I need you to support me on this. Lady Tsunade trusts my judgments, and sometimes I wish Shino, Kiba, and you did as well," the soft tone belonged to Hinata, that much he knew. Her former sensei and her were arguing about something.

" I know, Hinata. However, we can't help but worry about you. You've been put through so much in your life, we don't want to see you hurt any more," Kurenai informed the student she once saw as a daughter, her crimson colored eyes watching the younger woman intently.

" I understand that, however I am no longer that shy twelve year old any more. I need someone to acknowledge that, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata was pleading with her. Sasuke moved until he was standing in the door way, watching the two women.

" I do see that Hinata. You have changed, blossomed into this powerful kunoichi. I trust your judgment. I just want you to be careful," Kurenai answered, moving towards the front door. Sasuke watched for a moment as the two women embraced before the older one left. Hinata shut the door quietly behind her former sensei, exhaling a breath as she rested her forehead against the cool wood.

" You know it isn't polite to eavesdrop," she commented quietly, sensing the Uchiha's chakra move as he entered the hall.

" What were you two arguing about," she shook her head, he had absolutely no shame.

" It doesn't matter. Would you like to eat dinner? I made onigiri, there is enough for you," Hinata dismissed the topic with practiced ease, moving to stand on the open balcony. Sasuke's storm colored eyes followed her movements before he entered the kitchen, pulling the dish from the table to eat it at the counter.

She could feel his eyes on her body, yet she chose to ignore them. She wasn't particularly fond of the last Uchiha, however she did believe in second chances, something everyone deserved.

" You think to much," his rough voice was closer than she anticipated as it drew her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened a fraction as she felt his warm breath ghost over the shell of her ear.

" You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Uchiha," she chided, mentally scolding herself for letting her own guard down, for relaxing in his presences.

" You should never be at ease. You're a shinobi, you must constantly be aware of your surroundings," Sasuke answered in turn, the smirk evident in his words. Hinata pressed herself closer to the railing, hoping that would allow for a bit more room. The Uchiha only pressed his chest firmly into her back, resting his chin atop her shoulder.

" You should know Hyuuga, I don't like being left in the dark when a conversation, an argument no less, concerns me. If your teammates believe you are fit for the job, maybe should request that I live somewhere else. After all, they are only looking out for your best interests. We wouldn't want the big bad Uchiha tainting the precious Princess, now would we," the taunting way he called her a princess is what forced her to snap.

Normally Hinata had great control over her temper, very few people could get under her skin. However Uchiha Sasuke was on of the few. In an instant she had turned to face him, his dark eyes widening in surprise for a fraction of a second before he composed himself.

" I am not weak, nor am I fragile. I am not a Princess, and I do not need anybody to look out for me. If I didn't think I was capable of handling you living with me, Uchiha, you would be staying with Naruto. Do not try to push, I am not the same girl I was as a child," he was truly impressed that the meek Hyuuga Heiress grew a backbone, however he would never admit that out loud. He merely chuckled, taking a step back.

" Get some rest Hyuuga, tomorrow, your training begins," Sasuke informed her, pivoting on his heel and leaving the girl on the balcony of her apartment, oblivious to the faint smile ghosting across her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Hinata landed on her back, hard. A groan passed her petal pink lips as her lavender eyes shut. She heard Sasuke exhale a breath as he crouched beside, his middle finger flicking her forehead.

" You rely to much on your blood line limit. It acts as a crutch that you can hide behind. With that mentality, you will not grow as a shinobi," he commented, stretching to his full height of an inch over six feet. Hinata pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her now sore forehead as she glared up at the Uchiha.

" The Gentle Fist is the only fighting style I know, Uchiha. It is the only style I was taught, even if I was terrible at it. So please, forgive me if I can't match your speed. The Hyuuga's Gentle Fist wasn't meant to be fast, it was meant to be silent, slow even," Hinata spoke, watching the last Uchiha run his large hand through his wild hair. As she spoke he glanced over his shoulder, his dark eyes connecting with her pale orbs.

" Yet you've been practicing this style for the past _week_, Hyuuga. I would expect at least some result. You, however, aren't showing me any because you keep activating that damn Byakugan of yours," Sasuke bit out, the words growled as he pivoted on his heel to face the smaller girl. He took in her appearance as she stood. Her defense itself was outstanding, nearly impossible for him to penetrate, _nearly_. It was her offense that needed work. He watched her carefully as she tugged the hem of her simple black tank top down, covering her naval. Her jeans remained the same, however instead of light colored denim, these were darker. Her indigo strands were plaited down her back, a few strands escaping the messy plait to frame her delicate face. Finally he glanced at her feet, noting that they were bare.

" I have an idea. Your defense is strong, however it does possess a few flaws that could be improved. We'll work on that for now. Come here," his voice left no room for argument. Without much of a choice, Hinata moved until she was standing in front of the taller ninja. Sasuke moved until he was standing behind her, inches separating their bodies. Every muscle in Hinata's body tensed as she felt the Uchiha's fingertips trail lightly on the nape of her neck. His chuckle caught her attention as her headband fell from it's place around her throat.

" I didn't think timid little Hinata could ever get a tattoo. What does it mean?" he spoke, his tone teasing as he pulled the head band away from her, watching as she swallowed.

" It means… disgrace. I didn't take the tattoo by choice," she whispered, glancing at her bare feet.

In a moment Sasuke felt horrible for teasin her about it, a feeling he wasn't used to surfaced as he moved the headband until it was level with her eyes.

" We're going to try an exercise, one Orochimaru used on me. You are not allowed to activate your blood line limit. You will not be able to see. You need to rely on your other senses to tell you how to move, were to move," Sasuke spoke, his warm breath ghosting over her the shell of her ear as he stepped closer to the smaller kunoichi, his chest pressed firmly against her back as his cool hands skimmed along her arms until they gripped her wrists. His movements were easy as he used his feet to place hers in the proper stance, moving her hands to stay where he wanted them.

" I've seen your control over chakra. Use that as your sixth sense. Let the chakra you control be your eyes. I've seen it done before. It is the same as using the Byakugan, only you won't see chakra networks, you will see outlines. Try it. Concentrate your chakra on your feet, than once you get a feel, extend your field of vision," Sasuke spoke, his tone commanding.

Inhaling a deep breath, Hinata followed his instructions. Before she was fully aware of her surroundings, she felt a kunai graze her cheek. She tensed, pivoting on her heel as she sought the source.

" You have to be prepared for everything, Hyuuga. You can not expect your opponent to wait until you are aware of your surroundings. I missed on purpose. I will throw another kunai in five seconds, I expect you to block it," Sasuke spoke, his voice was rough as he pulled another kunai from his weapon's pouch before he released it, sending it through the air once more. Hinata moved to the side, just out of reach. Sasuke smirked as he pulled two more from his pouch, jumping into the air as he released them. He noticed the normally gracefully Hyuuga was stumbling about the clearing clumsily. However, she was doing much better than he expected.

" Hinata," a lazy drawl filled the quiet clearing causing both shinobi to stop. Sasuke landed three feet behind Hinata, his stormy grey eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the intruder. Hinata pulled the head band from around her eyes, allowing it to rest around her neck once more.

" Ah, Shikamaru. Is something wrong?" Hinata questioned as she met her second in command's coal black eyes. He nodded his head towards Temari, whom just entered the clearing behind her escort.

" Temari? I wasn't expecting you for another three weeks. Gaara said that is when he would be arriving to discuss the trading routes," Hinata commented, watching as her sharp teal eyes danced between here reserved friend to the Konoha traitor.

" He is, I came ahead of schedule for another reason," her grim tone instantly had every nerve in Hinata's body on alert.

" What's wrong?" Hinata's voice was curious, watching the serious look on her friend's face as Shikamaru stood off to the side, leaning his weight against the thick trunk of an old tree.

" Do you remember the child that has been under my protection, Kenji?" Temari questioned, watching as Hinata nodded her head.

" He was… I lost him," Temari finally broke down, the tears escaping the dam she had built. Hinata pulled her taller friend to her, allowing Temari to rest her forehead on the smaller woman's shoulder. Her presences alone was soothing to the older woman, yet her tears wouldn't stop.

" Where was he last seen?" Hinata questioned Shikamaru, his tense muscles betraying his relaxed pose.

" Leaf Highway, walking with Temari. They were ambushed, and the rogues took him. Tsunade informed me, since this was a personal matter I would have to wait for a direct order from my captain. However, she didn't say anything about requesting a good friend of mine to _scout _the area," Shikamaru spoke, his lazy drawl belying the turmoil he was truly feeling.

" Uchiha, do you mind cutting our training short?" Hinata requested, turning her head until she met the Uchiha's dark orbs.

" Whatever," was all he said. She offered a curt nod as she pulled Temari from her shoulders, holding the older woman by her elbows.

" Temari, I need you to calm down. I swear that we will find Kenji. I swear, nothing will happen to that boy," Hinata promised watching her friend nod her head, sand colored strands flying in every direction.

" Hinata," the indigo haired woman shook her head, efficiently silencing her friend as she led the three shinobi to the Hokage's tower to request the mission.

" Absolutely not," Tsunade answered, her voice firm as she glared at the lazy shadow user. He growled in frustration as he took a step away from her desk, glaring at the opposite wall.

" Lady Hokage, this is technically a Suna matter. However, seeing as Konoha are Suna's allies, and the fact that it happened _right outside the gates_ I believe it is only fair that Konoha shin obi's help me," Temari pleaded, begging the older blonde for help. In all the years that Hinata has known Temari, she has never seen the woman cry or beg for anything. Tsunade exhaled an exhausted sigh, glancing around her large office.

" Hyuuga, you're incharge. Nara, fetch Uzumaki and Haruno, they will be helping their team," With that Tsunade dismissed the four teens from her office, watching as a smirk danced on the Uchiha's lips.

" Thank you, Hinata," Temari whispered, moving through the crowded village as Shikamaru left the girls and the former Avenger at the Tower's gates.

" I don't want anything to happen to Kenji, Temari. Everyone has grown to love him. Gaara and Ayane both consider him to be their nephew. The only thing truly stopping him from being named so is you. Have you decided on what you want to do with him?" Hinata questioned her friend, her soft voice causing Temari and Sasuke to glance at her.

" Yes, I have," Temari answered finally, squaring her shoulders.

" Naruto and Sakura will meet us at the Western Gate," Shikamaru's lazy drawl interrupted the conversation causing Temari to cock a perfectly arched eyebrow.

" I've never seen you move so fast in your life Nara. Does that mean you are actually worried?" Temari teased lightly, her only way of truly coping with the situation at hand.

Shikamaru only offered her a dry look as he lead the way towards the Western gate, his pace quick as he was eager to find the child his girlfriend had been raising for the past two years.

" Who is this kid?" Sasuke finally questioned causing Hinata to glance at him from the corner of her eye.

" Kenji was the only survivor of a village raid. He was two when Temari found him two years ago. He had witnessed all of the blood shed, watching as his family was killed before his eyes. Temari felt a bond with the child and offered to take him in herself. He has been under her protection for two years. The council of Suna has been awaiting word to see if she would adopt the child," Hinata explained as the large gates came into sight. At that Sasuke turned his gaze towards the sandy blonde kunoichi who's eyes were narrowed to slits.

" Well?" he questioned, watching her small fists clench at her sides.

" I plan on adopting him once we find him. Shikamaru, Hinata, please, let me deal with these rogues," Temari requested, watching as the shadow user as the former Hyuuga Heiress shared a look before Hinata nodded her consent.

" Do whatever you see fit, Temari. They ultimately kidnapped your son," Hinata spoke, watching as Shikamaru shook his head.

" I actually feel pity for these bastards. They should know better than to piss off the resident Wind Mistress. She's the Kazekage's sister," Shikamaru muttered, offering as half hearted wave to the hyperactive blonde shinobi and his pink haired companion.

" What's the urgent mission Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned, her jade colored eyes darting between Sasuke, Hinata, and the cold look that graced Temari's face.

" We have to track a group of rogue ninjas who kidnapped the Ambassador's child," Shikamaru answered, watching cerulean blue and jade green eyes dart to the angry blonde.

" Let's go," Temari commanded, launching herself into the tree tops. Hinata followed after her friend, knowing the others wouldn't be to far behind.

" Hinata? Could you see how far we are from them?" Temari requested quietly, surprising the rosette haired kunoichi who had fallen into step behind the other two girls.

" Of course," Temari watched the chakra filled veins around the Hyuuga's eyes throb as she concentrated on scanning meters ahead.

" Five meters and to our left. They made camp in a clearing. There are a total of twelve. They appear to be high level chuunin, low level jounin," Hinata answered, closing her eyes as her Byakugan deactivated. Temari nodded sharply, swallowing back her tears as she felt a large, warm hand grip hers. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings like she should of, she never noticed Shikamaru fall into step beside her.

" Everything is going to be alright, Temari. Hinata swore so herself. Kenji will be fine," his lazy drawl soothed her, even if his words didn't. She only nodded, glancing over her shoulder to see Hinata's face twisted in concentration.

" Hyuuga?" Sasuke's deep voice caused the young woman to glance over her shoulder at her teammate.

" The chakra pressure dropped. I believe they are aware that we are on our way. We only have two more yards until we arrive at the clearing, from there, Temari will dispatch the Rogues," Hinata informed him, watching his brow furrow in thought.

" Something wrong Uchiha?" she questioned, watching as he met her pale gaze.

" Something doesn't feel right. Why would they kidnap this child? Especially if they know who his guardian is?" Sasuke spoke, watching Hinata shake her head.

" It's odd, however we won't know until we find them," she answered, turning her attention to the front once more.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look, confused as to why their childhood friend would be sharing information with the woman he never spoke to before two weeks ago. A voice drifted to the tree tops as the six shinobi stopped, listening intently to what was being said.

" My mama is going to kill you," Kenji's childish voice brought a smirk to Temari's lips as she drew her large metal fan.

" That woman won't lay a finger on us. You are our insurance of that," one rogue spoke, his grime covered hand gripping Kenji's cheeks. Temari growled, her anger barely contained.

" Temari, I believe it would be best if you didn't attack," Hinata spoke, causing the wind mistress and the shadow user to look at her. Shikamaru knew the look in Hinata's eyes, a smirk dancing on his lips as he placed his large hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. " Temari, I think Hinata has a point. You're emotional which makes you irrational. Let Naruto, Sakura, Uchiha, and Hinata deal with these scumbags," Shikamaru answered, watching Hinata shake her head.

" Shikamaru, we are going to need your help. Sakura, stay with Temari. I want you to check Kenji over once we retrieve him," Hinata answered, her tone of voice left no room for argument. Sakura nodded her pink head, moving closer to sit beside the older woman. Silence filled the clearing as the rogues tensed, filling the chakra pressure drop as the four shinobi made their presences' known.

" I believe you took someone that is under the protection of both Konoha and Suna," Shikamaru's lazy drawl caused each rogue to draw their weapons as they turned to face the shadow manipulator.

" Who the hell are you?" the ring leader spat, his black eyes narrowed to slits as he glared.

" Troublesome, but my name is Nara Shikamaru. You kidnapped _my_ son," Shikamaru answered, anger coating his words as Hinata dropped beside her comrade.

" We are giving you two options. You can surrender and give us Kenji, the first, peaceful option. Or you can struggle which in turn will result in your deaths. You see, Temari, the elder sister to the Fifth Lord Kazekage, is very protective of this boy. She _will_ kill you, and I am certain my teammate," at the word Sasuke all but materialized beside the young Hyuuga, " will gladly help her," she finished, her lavender colored eyes watching Naruto as he silently slinked through the crowd of rogues, his arms wrapping around the four year old boy.

None of the rogues saw the shadow that was silently and quickly connecting to their own. None noticed the stormy grey eyes the Uchiha possessed quickly bled to crimson. None noticed as the veins around the Hyuuga's eyes throbbed with chakra.

" Times up, second choice it is," Sasuke's rough voice announced as he unsheathed his katana. One of the shadows Shikamaru was manipulating slid up a man's body unitl it wrapped around his neck. Hinata launched herself at the closest rogue, her fingers strinking chakra points, her palms hitting vital organs. In the tree tops Kenji was crying as he clung to Temari, his small arms wrapped around her slender shoulders. Sakura silently checked him over, confirming there was no damage. The fight was over in a matter of minutes as the other three shinobi landed in the clearing.

The return to the village was done in silence as the six shinobi and child made their way to the Hokage's tower.

" Who is he?" Kenji's childish voice broke the tension as they climbed the twisting staircase. Temari glanced at who he was pointing to, looking towards Hinata for an answer.

" Ah, this is Naruto's brother, Sasuke," Hinata smiled softly at the young boy he turned his bright emerald eyes to the dark Uchiha.

" You don't look anything like Uncle Naruto," Kenji commented, watching the smirk quirk the corner of the Uchiha's lips.

" You look nothing like Temari or Nara," Sasuke counted, watching the child's stubborn chin set. He didn't argue his point further as he rested his cheek against Shikamaru's board shoulder.

Hinata shook her head as she fell into step beside the Uchiha, slowly thinking her words over.

" You shouldn't argue with a four year old," she commented finally, watching his thin eyebrow raise in question.

" And why is that?" He spoke, watching as the Hyuuga slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, the obvious sign of her thoughts.

" He was raised by Temari, the genius of Suna and Nara Shikamaru, the genius of Konoha. He will look at it from every angle and win," she answered with a lazy shrug as they entered the Hokage's office.

" I see the mission was a success," Tsunade commented, her cool amber eyes instantly falling on the young boy in Shikamaru's arms.

" Yes. I have a request I would like to make, Lady Hokage," Temari spoke, her voice hesitant as she watched her feet carefully. Tsunade nodded, dismissing the other four ninja from her office.

Hinata was the first one to leave, pulling open the heavy oaken doors to the Hokage's office. Sasuke followed after her, which caused Sakura to drag Naruto out of the office with her. Hinata was content with the silence that reigned over the four, however Sakura and Naruto weren't.

" Come get lunch with us Teme, Hinata," Naruto invited, watching the Uchiha glare at the man he considered his brothers. Hinata was the first to answer, shaking her head.

" I can't. I already agreed to get lunch with Neji and Tenten," Hinata answered, moving to separate from the group. She heard Sasuke's blunt 'No' as he disappeared. She only shook her head, enjoy the buzzing conversation that surrounded her from the vendors as she made her way towards her apartment.

" I didn't think the Hyuuga actually had it in her to lie to her friends," Sasuke's voice was a lazy drawl similar to her second in command's, yet his voice was rougher.

" It isn't a lie. I do have plans with Neji and Tenten. However, those aren't until dinner," she answered, offering a ghost of a smile as the Uchiha fell into step beside her.

" Tomorrow we're going to work on the new exercise, be prepared for an onslaught of weapons, Hyuuga," Sasuke's breath ghosted over her shoulder and ear as he moved closer to her, causing both shinobi to pause outside the apartment building, his large hands gripping her slender wrists. Hinata only smiled faintly as his hand shot in front of her to hold the door open for her.

Sasuke Uchiha certainly was someone she couldn't anticipate nor follow. He was unlike the other shinobi she had faced. He would be interesting to watch, that much she was certain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Hinata moved gracefully, one foot moving in front of the other as she flowed like a river. Sasuke watched her, a smirk on his lips as she ducked and weaved, her movements were careful, planed on where she would move her chakra laced palms.

" Good, that's enough," Sasuke called, dropping from his perch on a tall branch. He waited until her hands lost their ice blue glow before he stepped behind the Hyuuga, untying the knot that kept her head band over her eyes.

" You're actually improving," the Uchiha commented as if he truly were amazed. The corners of Hinata's lips quirked upward, the faint curve of a smile ghosting her lips as she turned her body to face him fully. His fingers didn't move from her neck, lightly grazing a patch of skin as he met her pale lavender eyes, the challenge in his own gaze evident.

" Hinata! Lady Tsunade has requested your presences," Ino's voice drifted through the clearing, her crystal blue eyes watching the Uchiha drop his hand to his side, noticing as his fist clenched. Hinata twisted to face her comrade, her teammate with a soft smile.

" Of course. I suggest you seek Naruto or Sakura, Uchiha. Lady Tsunade doesn't like for you to wander the village alone," Hinata recommended, watching Sasuke's impassive features.

" Hn," he grunted following the two women to the market before he separated from them, seeking his two former teammates. Hinata turned her gaze to Ino, watching the blonde's lips curve upward in a smirk.

" So, you and Sasuke huh? I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for his gorgeous looks," Ino teased, watching the ex-heiress shake her head.

" I need to grab something from my apartment before we continue to the meeting," Hinata requested, ignoring her friend's teasing. Ino only nodded, following Hinata as she jumped onto the nearest roof top before she moved flawlessly towards her apartment building. Ino waited on the balcony as Hinata fetched her Anbu mask, tying it to the belt loop on her left hip.

" Are you ready?" Ino questioned her captain, receiving a curt nod as an answer. With that, both women made their way towards the Hokage's tower, moving silently above the busy streets of Konoha. Ino smiled coyly at the two jounin guards, watching as they nodded in acknowledgement at the two women who entered the large building.

" Why are all these men so silent. It is so frustrating," Ino commented, pouting her bottom lip. Hinata chuckled lightly at her friend as she pushed the heavy oaken doors to the Hokage's office open.

" You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" Hinata spoke, her pale lavender eyes meeting pools of cool amber. Tsunade glanced up from the scroll she had been reading.

" Yes. I'm assigning you an Anbu mission. If I didn't need your particular skills, I wouldn't be assigning you. However, your Squad is the only one fit for this mission. Nara is an excellent leader, however he refuses to work with out you. You leave tonight. I will inform Sakura and Naruto that you are going on a sole mission, they will be assigned to watching the Uchiha until you return," Tsunade began, watching the young Hyuuga nod her head in understanding.

" What is our mission?" she questioned, watching as Tsunade leaned forward, resting her elbows on the surface of her desk and interlacing her fingers together.

" Recon. We need information. It will just be Yamanaka, Nara, and you. You three work efficiently, silently. It will only take you a few days, a week at longest. I suggest you pack, leave at midnight. Hinata, Uchiha must not know," Tsunade answered, watching the younger woman nod her head before her and Ino left the large circular office.

" I'll see you at midnight," Ino spoke as she and Hinata parted ways once they reached the streets of Konoha. Hinata nodded, offering a small wave to her comrade before she returned to her apartment to pack. Uchiha would most likely be with Sakura and Naruto. She allowed her eyes to shut as she walked the busy streets at a languid pace, ignoring the insistent chatter and calls of the vendors.

" When were you going to mention you were in Anbu?" Sasuke's lazy drawl drifted to her ears as she opened her eyes, noticing he was closer to her than she had originally anticipated. She barely noticed his hand which was lightly resting on her hip, his fingers dancing along the exposed patch of skin. She swallowed, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth as she thought over plausible excuse.

" Don't bother lying, Hyuuga, I will know," his warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

" I wasn't" she finally answered, allowing the Uchiha to turn her towards the entrance of the apartment building, passing through the doors as he held it open for her.

" You were going to try to keep it from me?" he questioned lazily, his grip on her hip tightening fractionally. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, mildly surprised by the anger he was showing.

" You had no reason to know. I was merely your jounin squad leader," she informed him as she pulled the front door of her apartment open. He released her hip, his hand dropping to his side.

" While your away on this mission, I can expect Naruto and Sakura to drop in, correct?" he questioned, his tone flat. Hinata didn't look at him as she nodded sharply before moving towards her bedroom, confused by the Uchiha's reaction, as well as her own hurt by his reaction.

He was silent, watching as she entered her bedroom. He knew he was being irrational, however he didn't really care. He felt he deserved to know her actual rank. That would explain her true strength, the fact that she was actually holding back whenever they sparred. He could easily kill her, yet she still held back. He was irrationally angry at her for deceiving him. His anger overrode all of his other senses as his fist connected with the wall closest to him, the dent was rather large from his uncontrollable rage.

Hinata pressed her back against her door, sliding to the floor as she rested her head against her knees. She truly didn't understand Uchiha Sasuke. He was a sadistic ninja who enjoyed causing pain, who enjoyed killing. His presences often instilled fear in the people he met, yet she willingly accepted him into her home, sparred with him. A silent tear escaped, sliding down her cheek. Slowly she pushed to her feet, moving until she collapsed onto the top of her neatly made bed, allowing sleep to consume her. She was suspended in a black void, no nightmares to haunt her dreams for once. She awoke, hours later, with a groan, pushing her tired muscles to roll over onto her back before forcing herself into a sitting position. The apartment was silent as she moved off of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. Lazily she dragged her slender fingers through her long indigo strands as she moved about her bedroom, packing her satchel for her mission. It wouldn't take her, Shikamaru, and Ino long to gather the information Tsunade wanted, however she honestly didn't wish to be gone that long.

Sluggishly she undressed, pulling her plain black tank top over her head and dropping it on to the floor. Her jeans slid off her legs as she redressed in the dark room, the only source of light coming from the full moon that bled through the white lace curtains. She pulled on a mesh tank top, a black tube top pulled over that. She slid on a pair of simple black shorts, the inseam only a couple of inches long and revealed her long, toned ivory legs. Slowly she slid her feet into her boots, tying her mask to the side of her head. She pulled her satchel over her shoulder as she moved like a shadow, departing from her open window. She would talk to the brooding Uchiha when she returned, right now she needed to concentrate on her mission.

Sasuke felt like a caged tiger as he paced the length of the apartment's living room, running his large hand through his wild onyx colored locks. She was only gone for three days, yet he was going out of his mind and he didn't understand why. She was a capable kunoichi, obviously. Otherwise she wouldn't have been given the rank of Anbu, yet he had an irrational feeling that something wasn't right, he just couldn't place what it was. He exhaled a deep breath as he collapsed onto her low sofa, resting his elbows on his knees as his hands held his forehead. He could already feel a headache. Muffled noise from the front door caused him to glance up before he quickly dismissed it as his annoying friend. A painful cry reached his ears, forcing him to move before he could honestly think about his actions. Easily he wrenched the front door open, catching an exhausted looking Hinata as she fell against his chest. He stumbled back, his shoulder resting against the wall beside the front door from the shock of her landing in his arms.

" Hyuuga? What happened?" he questioned, holding her shoulders as he quickly took in her appearance. Blood covered her body, her mask was askew, her face was unnaturally pale.

" B-b-bathroom," she mumbled, allowing the Uchiha to help her walk to the bathroom where she kept her medical supplies. He wrapped his hands around her slender waist, hoisting her onto the marble counter top. He open the cabinet built into the wall beside the door, pulling out the bottle of alcohol and bandages, setting them on the available counter space. His face was impassive as he lifted the black tube top she wore, analyzing the wound she had received. They were four long cuts, as if she had been scratched by a rather large jungle cat.

He worked quietly, watching as she rested her weight against the mirror mounted to the wall behind her. Her lavender eyes drifted shut as she ignored the sting of the disinfectant. Sasuke worked as quickly as he could, easily wrapping her abdomen with the bandages.

" Tell me what happened," he demanded, watching her force one eye open.

" We were ambushed. The ninjas we were sent to recon received knowledge that we were on our way and planned to counter us," she answered, her voice quiet, weak to his ears. She watched as his fists clenched at his sides before she shook her head.

" Calm down Uchiha. I'm fine. Shikamaru and Ino are fine. We completed our mission, I was the only one who was injured and that was no one's fault but my own," Hinata soothed the former Avenger, watching as he turned his dark glare onto her.

" I told you, you need to be aware of your surroundings at all times, Hyuuga," Sasuke bit out, his anger coating his words. He watched the faint smile ghost her lips as she leaned back against the icy mirror. He shook his head as he grabbed her hips once again, pulling her from the counter and walking her to her bedroom across the hall. He laid her into her bed, untying her Anbu mask from around her head and setting it in the drawer of her nightstand.

" Thank you Uchiha," Hinata mumbled, her pale eyes watching him as she drifted off to sleep.

" You should report this to the Hokage in the morning," he commented lazily, watching as her brows furrowed, shaking her head." Lady Tsunade doesn't need to know," she mumbled quietly, her soft voice thick with sleep. Sasuke merely shook his head as he turned on his heel, leaving the Hyuuga girl alone in her room. He laid awake in his own bed, confused by his emotions, by these emotions this doll like girl, evoked. He didn't understand them, had never felt them before. This odd need to help her, to protect her. He shook his head, turning on his side as he exhaled a breath. His probationary trial needed to end, otherwise he would go out of his wide, and this girl would be the one to blame.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, however I rather like this ending, it just seems to fit well. And I would honestly hate to ruin it by making this chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Hinata sat up in her small bed with a groan, her fingers gingerly grazing the pristine white bandages that were securely wrapped around her mid drift. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her indigo colored strands, lazily tousling them. She was still dressed in her Anbu uniform, causing her to exhale a sigh as she swung her long legs over the edge of her bed, gently pulling her standard boots from her dainty feet. She dropped the leather shoes next to her bed before she pushed herself to stand, putting weight on her feet. She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles as she pulled her mesh tank top and black tube top over her head. She dropped the bloodied material onto her bedroom floor before she slid her black shorts from her hips, leaving them in the pile as she walked to her dresser.

Pulling one of the drawers open, she grabbed the first thing her fingers touched, a plain black shirt with the Hyuuga emblem on the chest. A small smile curved her lips as she glanced at the cotton fabric, a gift from her older cousin and younger sister. She sighed as she pulled the simple shirt over her head, searching for bottoms. She ignored the fact that she was still sharing her apartment as she slid her pair of black cotton boy cut underwear to her hips. She honestly didn't care about modesty, she wasn't showing anything that hadn't been seen before. She tousled her hair once more as she left her bedroom, quietly making her way towards the kitchen. It was later than she normally woke, yet she felt she deserved the extra hours.

She entered the dark kitchen, her hand blindly seeking the light switch to illuminate the cooking area. Annoyingly bright light filtered through the light bulbs, blinding her as she winced, allowing her eyes time to adjust. She moved mechanically, setting the timer on her coffee pot as she brewed the strong, caffeinated liquid. She leaned the small of her back against the granite counter, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes shut. Memories danced through her mind as the rough skin of her lower back grazed the cold counter top, her body tensing at the memory of how she received her first significant scar.

" _That was pitiful, Hinata. You can't expect to become Head of the Clan if your skills remain this level. You're a disgrace, leave," her father's harsh voice filled her ears as she silently left the training room, her shoulder length strands curtaining her face. She would always be a disappointment, would always be weak in her father's eyes. She should have known better than to come, than to cave to her sister's request. Hanabi would always be the prodigy, as would Neji. She was just the clan failure. She ignored her tears as she blindly left the compound, leaving the village to wander the forest to gather her thoughts. Lady Tsunade would say she set herself up for this one, hoping she could actually please her father. _

_Her sensei was right, of course. Yet Hinata thought she had grown stronger, she certainly felt stronger. She would never have her father's approval. _

" _Aren't you far from home, Hyuuga?" a voice commented, drawing Hinata out of her thoughts. Vigorously she wiped at her tears, pivoting on the balls of her feet to face the intruder. _

" _No, I- I'm not," Hinata silently cursed her stutter for returning at the most inopportune moment. Now she would certainly sound weak to this rogue. The woman 'tsked' as she jumped from the tree branch she had been perched on. Her hair was a deep royal purple, her eyes a rose red. A cold smirk graced her lips as she straightened to her full height of five feet eight inches. _

" _Hugo, I found us a Hyuuga," the woman called, her voice cold. Every muscle in Hinata's body tensed as her pale eyes searched for the woman's companion. _

_Her eyes widened as the large, burly man entered the clearing, a feral like grin on his lips. Both of them had attacked her, their weapons enforced with chakra. If it hadn't of been for Temari and Shikamaru returning from a joint mission, she was certain they would have killed her and taken her eyes. That was when their odd friendship had started, this unique understanding that know could figure out. Nara Shikamaru was lazy, nothing truly motivated him, yet he would spend hours talking to the indigo haired kunoichi, asking her opinion on certain strategic theories he wished to test. Temari was loud, boisterous, the very opposite of the timid, quiet Hyuuga. Some believe it was the Suna Kunoichi who broke the Hyuuga's shell. _

The quiet beeping of the coffeepot's timer awoke Hinata from her memories, something she was grateful for as she turned to reach the cabinet above her, pulling out a coffee mug. Easily she poured the black liquid into the ceramic mug, sipping it gently.

" How can you drink that stuff black?" the lazy drawl that belonged to her roommate questioned. Hinata opened her eyes to glance at the Uchiha. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, which wouldn't be far from the truth. His wild onyx strands were a disarray. His stormy grey eyes still held remnants of sleep as he glanced at her. He was shirtless, revealing his scarred torso. She looked away when her eyes fell on the scarred tissue over the left side of his chest, guilty that she couldn't prevent the wound from scarring.

" Ah, Tenten once said that the way you drink coffee is a reflection of yourself, or what you see in someone that you are attracted to. She drinks her coffee the same way as I, however it is a known fact that she is not dark at all. She told me once, her cup of coffee often reminded her of Neji. She liked it dark yet warm, the very same way she saw my cousin," Hinata commented, watching the steam roll from the hot liquid.

" And you?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her sip the liquid.

" She said that naturally I wasn't a dark person, however over the years I had changed, more quiet than I once was. Tenten could be an odd prophet, yet her early morning musings are entertaining," Hinata answered simply, a slight shrug of her shoulders to ease the tension.

A knock on the door prevented any further conversation. Hinata pushed away from the counter, slipping past the Uchiha who decided to block the doorway. She moved through the quiet apartment, raising a questioning eyebrow at the dent that graced her walls. She shook her head as she pulled her front door open, smirking at the sight that greeted her. Temari and Shikamaru only grinned, while Sakura and Naruto cleared their throats, looking away from her.

" I wasn't expecting any visitors, please come in," Hinata stepped to the side, opening the door wider as the four shinobi entered her large apartment. Sasuke was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand while his other hand rested in the pocket of his dark grey sweatpants. Sakura blushed lightly at the sight of her childhood crush, looking at her feet. Temari was the first one to speak, easily ignoring the tension.

" Hinata, can I ask you a favor?" the sandy blonde Kunoichi questioned, nervously biting her lip as she met her friend's curious gaze.

" Of course Temari. If it's within my power to help, you know I will," Hinata answered, her head cocked to the side as Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath before he decided to speak for his girlfriend. " Temari and I were wondering if you wanted to be Kenji's God mother. You're the only reasonable choice considering Ino and her don't exactly see eye to eye," Shikamaru spoke, watching the ghost of a smile spread across his Captain's lips.

When he first noticed the timid Hyuuga change, he was shocked. Yet as they grew closer, as he grew to respect her more and more, he realized this change suited her, it was for the better.

" I would be honored," Hinata answered, watching as Naruto and Sakura looked at the three shinobi interacting. Sasuke remained in the doorway of the kitchen, amused by what he saw, however his face remained an impassive mask.

" Great," Temari only grinned, falling onto the small black sofa. Hinata turned her pale lavender gaze to Naruto and Sakura, curious as to why they came by.

" We didn't know you returned from your solo mission. We were just coming by to check on Sasuke," Sakura explained, looking anywhere but at Hinata. Temari snorted, Shikamaru chuckling.

" I take it you never visited Hinata before?" Shikamaru spoke, his voice a lazy drawl.

Hinata watched as both Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads. Temrai merely rolled her eyes before she pushed up from her seat, sauntering through the large apartment as if she lived there. Sasuke mutely watched her enter the kitchen, pulling a ceramic mug from the cabinet and pouring herself a cup of coffee. He noticed the cream and sugar she added, smirking at how accurate Tenten's words truly were.

" Is there another reason you two are here?" Sasuke's voice was a lazy drawl as he sipped his coffee watching as Sakura turned her jade green eyes on her childhood teammate.

" Actually, Naruto and I came by to see if you wanted to grab lunch with us," Sakura answered, her gaze remaining pointedly on Sasuke.

" No," was his firm answer as he entered the kitchen, setting his mug in the sink and washing it.

Temari watched as he grabbed the only other empty mug, obviously belonging to Hinata and washing that one as well. A smirk slid onto her lips as she moved to stand beside her boyfriend, leaning her head on his shoulder.

" I think we should leave, Shika," Temari whispered, her voice only loud enough for him. Her answer was a lazy nod, watching as Temari moved to wash her own mug.

" I'll take it," Sasuke informed her, watching as the former Avenger took the ceramic mug out of his girlfriend's hands and washing it. Shikamaru shook his head, glancing at Hinata who was standing in front of her balcony doors.

" You do know there are a lot of perverts in that building across from your window, don't you Hinata?" Shikamaru called, watching as the Hyuuga girl shrugged her shoulders. He didn't miss how Sasuke's shoulders tensed at the mention of perverts. He smirked, calling his good byes as Temari did the same before leaving the large apartment.

Sakura and Naruto watched the two before Naruto's stomach decided it was time to eat. " I'll see you two tomorrow than. I'm starving and I hear Ichiraku calling my name," Naruto called, waiting by the door. Sakura's jade colored eyes darted between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha before she exhaled a breath, following after Naruto.

" Yeah, see you guys tomorrow," she muttered, closing the door after her. Hinata glanced over her shoulder, noticing the lone Uchiha was leaning his back against the granite coutner, his storm colored eyes shut.

" So, are you going to tell me why my walls have a rather large dent in it?" she finally questioned, turning her body to face Sasuke. She watched the corner of his lips twitch upward for a brief moment before his features smoothed into an impassive mask once more.

" Maybe you hit and didn't realize," he answered lazily, his eyes shut. However he still heard the muttered curse slip past her petal pink lips.

" Uchiha, I don't demand much. I let you stay in my home willingly. I don't argue with you, I offer you as much room as you need. However I do not appreciate it when you take out your anger on my home. This is one of the very few things that is _mine_. It isn't much, but please, show me some decency," her temper flared, surprising the Uchiha enough to open his eyes. A smirk slid into place on his lips as he watched the subtle changes she possessed.

" Why exactly is that?" he questioned, taunting her. She looked away from him sharply, her lavender eyes glaring at a corner in her living room.

" Were you to weak for the clan to even bother with?" he knew he was goading her, however he wanted to see the calm Hyuuga lose that sense of calm. He wanted to see her angry.

" Maybe you just sat there while they insulted you. I wouldn't be surprised. You were always a pampered princess," He almost didn't see her hand as it moved to connect with his cheek, _almost_. He saw her move, knew where she was going to move before she did. His large hand gripped her slender wrist tightly as he easily moved them, pressing her against the wall beside the counter. He caught her other wrist as she moved her hand towards his chest. He pressed her harder against the wall, smirking at the icy glare that she directed at him.

He was honestly impressed that the shy, timid Hyuuga Heiress had grown into this strong, determined kunoichi. She no longer possessed a title, she was no longer a pawn to her clan as they played for political status. He was drawn to her, amazed by how she moved with him. It was a constant push and pull, she danced, he followed. She led his steps and he had no choice but to move where she instructed. His lack of freedom made him want to hate her, to hurt her, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so much. She stood proudly, even though he held her wrists in a grip that could easily break them if he chose, and yet she remained defiant. He slowly moved his head forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder as his warm breath ghosted over her collarbone.

" Why is it, you are the only one, the only shinobi in this god forsaken village that I truly respect? I don't even respect Naruto, and he is for all intents and purposes my equal. Yet here you stand, obviously weaker than me, a pitiful Kunoichi, and you possess all of my respect, make me see you as an equal when no one else can," he only chuckled when he felt her muscles tense, however she wasn't struggling against him, something he truly wasn't expecting.

" I… don't know," she finally whispered, feeling her wrists slip from his grip, only for him to catch her hands, interlacing his fingers with her own. Slowly she watched as he lifted his head, his storm cloud colored eyes level with her one pale lavender gaze. The emotions she saw shocked her, told her more than he ever could. She knew she had time to back away, knew if she truly wanted to she could concentrate enough chakra in her feet to kick him across her apartment. Yet she remained perfectly still as he pressed his lips to her own, moving cautiously as if she might push him away. For some reason she didn't. She relaxed against the wall, allowing her hands to slip out of his. He slowly deepened the kiss, his large hands skimming along her body until they rested on her hips. Her hands tangled into the hairs at the nape of his neck, causing him to smirk. His hands skimmed lower until they grazed the back of her thighs, allowing him to pick her up, helping her jump until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Finally, after what felt like minutes they pulled away, both breathing deeply as they fought to regain control of their racing hearts.

" What… was… that?" Hinata questioned, pausing to inhale much needed air. Sasuke smirked as he rested his forehead against her own as he thought over his words.

" I'm tired of trying to fight this attraction that I feel for you. I don't care if you do, just be warned, I intend to be extremely persuasive," he informed her, kissing her lips lightly before he untangled her legs from around his waist. Hinata remained silent was she watched him close his eyes , obviously just enjoying holding her.

One thing was certain, the former Avenger evoked some type of emotion from her, a powerful emotion. She just couldn't decide whether that emotion was positive or negative…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Hinata moved languidly, easily moving just out of range of her cousin's well aimed hits. He grunted with the effort, well aware that they had been sparring for more than two hours now. Neji never remembered his younger cousin being quite this…evasive before. It was as if she could read his moves, which he deemed a very plausible excuse considering she had been training with the Uchiha for a few months now. He narrowly missed the kick she aimed for his chest, moving backwards. He was caught off guard when Hinata moved, weaving under each of his palms. He watched, fascinated as she placed one hand on the dirt of the clearing, using it as leverage to plant both of her feet against his chest. She pushed off of him, sending him back a few feet as she somersaulted to put more distance between them.

" I still believe Lord Hiashi and the elders to be idiots. They couldn't see the true potential you possessed back than, they still blindly refuse to acknowledge it now," Neji commented panting for breath. His hands were placed above his knees, his body doubled over. He glanced up to see his younger cousin mirrored his position, causing him to chuckle.

" It doesn't matter, Neji. I was disowned, as far as my father is concerned, I am just a girl who carries half of his genetic make up. In his eyes, I don't even possess the Clan name," Hinata bit out, shaking her wild strands of indigo colored hair. She knew her cousin meant well, he still argued with her father and the Clan elders.

" How is the Uchiha treating you?" Neji decided to change the subject, watching as a guarded look fell over his cousin's eyes. She offered a lazy shrug as she fell back onto the soft grass, glancing away from his inquisitive eyes.

" We get along just find. Both of us are naturally quiet people so there isn't much conversation," she trailed off, glancing as her cousin sat beside her.

" Hinata," he knew when she wished to talk about something, something serious that could be an idea. She exhaled a sigh, a rush of air as she picked at the lone blades of grass.

" Answer me seriously, Neji. Do you believe in second chances? That if given room, people can change?" Hinata questioned her cousin, watching as his brows furrowed in thought.

Slowly his mind drifted to that fateful fight in the Chuunin exam against Uzumaki Naruto and how he was finally able to reconcile with his sweet cousin.

" If given the option, I believe people will remain the same, comfortable with the habits they have formed, with the personality they have created over the years. However, I also believe if they are offered a second chance, a gift to something more, they will use it, and they will change. I am speaking from experience with that," Neji answered, delicately choosing his words. He watched his cousin nod in acceptance before she voiced why she asked him that question.

" I honestly believe Uchiha wishes to change. He has, from what I've seen. He is still sarcastic and violent, however those traits are just imbedded in him. Yet, he isn't thinking about just himself any longer, or the need for revenge. I truly believe he wishes to try again," Hinata finally explained, watching Neji nod his head.

" Are you suggesting he be relieved from his probation than?" he questioned, watching as Hinata shrugged her shoulders, truly unaware of what she thought.

" That is up to Lady Tsunade. I truly believe he should be released from his probation. He has been working well with the unit he was placed in, and Shikamaru has been a bit ragged from all of the missions he has been forced to do on my behalf. I only think its fair. Naruto and Sakura can keep an eye on him, keep him from causing to much trouble. It's just.." she trailed off once again, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her forehead atop them.

Neji exhaled a heavy sigh as he thought over his words carefully. Most people didn't understand how to approach Hinata after she changed, they thought she was similar to the Uchiha. However those of the rookie nine plus Tenten and himself, truly knew she had remained the same. The only difference was that she now possessed confidence and had lost her stutter and companionable blush.

" Hinata, Nara knew what it meant when he accepted the position of Anbu, of being the Captain's right arm. He understood from the very beginning, exactly what he was getting himself into. As for Uchiha, let Tsunade decide. She is the only one who knows what the right choice is. For now, relax, enjoy this brief vacation from Anbu," Neji instructed, watching her turn her head fractionally to glance at him.

" Aunt Hinata!" Kenji's childish voice broke through the comfortable silence that had settled over the two cousins, causing one to straighten and the other to groan. Kenji wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck, hugging her tightly. She chuckled at the little boy as she wrapped her arms around him and held him to her chest.

" Kenny, what are you doing all the way out here?" Hinata questioned, pulling away from the child enough to see his wide grin.

" Him and I were looking for you," Temari answered the Konoha's Kunoichi, watching Hinata look up at her older friend.

" Hello Hyuuga," she greeted Neji who only answered her with a grunt. Hinata and Temari both rolled their eyes before Hinata pushed to her feet.

" What did you need Temari?" Hinata questioned her friend, moving Kenji until he was settled comfortably against her hip.

" I need to return to Suna for a week to settle some matters with my brothers and the council. Shikamaru is accompanying me. I would rather not have Kenji there. Could you watch him? It will only be for a week, a week and a half at the longest," Temari informed her, watching the Hyuuga girl sigh before she nodded her consent.

" Fine, fine, fine. Is that alright with you Kenny? Do you want to spend a week with me?" Hinata questioned the four year old. He nodded his head vigorously, resting his cheek against Hinata's shoulder.

" You better hurry," Hinata informed Temari, taking the back pack she had packed and settling it on her shoulder. She kissed Kenji's forehead, whispering in his ear before running towards the gates, launching herself into the trees to take her there faster.

Neji pushed himself to his feet, taking the simple black back pack from his cousin and walking beside her as they returned to the village.

" Ne, Neji?" she questioned, waiting until her cousin looked at her before she asked the question that has held her curiosity for some time now.

" Yes?" he answered, perfect eye brow arched as he waited for his cousin to continue.

" Why are you and Temari so distant?" she spoke, watching as her cousin shrugged his shoulders.

" Besides the fact that she nearly killed my finance years ago, no reason," he answered, watching Hinata shake her head.

" Really, Neji, you shouldn't hold grudges. Tenten doesn't. In fact her and Temari are rather close," Hinata chided as she led the way up the long staircase towards her apartment. Kenji had fallen asleep on the walk through the bustling village, ignorant to the conversation they were currently having. Neji only shrugged his shoulders, entering the apartment and setting Kenji's pack on the low sofa.

" I'll see you around Hinata," he spoke, kissing her forehead before leaving her apartment, shutting the door behind him. She only smiled faintly, moving through the quiet apartment to put Kenji in her bed so he could sleep peacefully. She closed the door gently behind, gasping quietly when Sasuke appeared in front of her, a smirk dancing on his lips as he caged her against the bed room door. " Why is the runt here?" he questioned, his face mere inches from hers. She met his gaze defiantly, her own smirk forming as she answered him.

" I'm babysitting him for Temari and Shika," she answered, watching his eyes flare slightly at the casual use of her second in command's nickname.

" Why?" he questioned once more, his voice low, rough.

" Because I am his God Mother and I enjoy spending time with him," she answered, watching as he moved, resting his forehead against hers.

" Why?" his constant question of why was slowly grating on her nerves. Hinata was well known for her patience. They were what made her a great medic. However standing, caged against the well defined body of Uchiha Sasuke, her patience was slowly running thin as he continued to aggravate her.

" What does it matter why?" she finally snapped, listening to the low rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

" I just wanted to know why the runt was ruining my quality time," Sasuke answered easily, his shoulders rising and falling in a lazy shrug. Hinata only shook her head, frustrated with the teenaged boy caging her.

" Sometimes, Uchiha you remind me of a petulant child," Hinata commented, watching his eyes narrow at the sound of his surname.

" Sasuke," he finally said after a moment's pause, watching her delicate brows knit together in confusion.

" What?" he exhaled a heavy sigh, lifting his head from her own until he was staring into her pale lavender colored orbs.

" My name is Sasuke. Stop calling me Uchiha. We're on better terms than that," he answered, watching as she chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth, obviously thinking over what he was suggesting.

" Alright, _Sasuke_," he noted the emphasis she put on his name, " than I want you to call me Hinata," she informed him, watching his lips twitch upward in an amused smirk.

" Alright," he agreed, taking a step from her and dropping his arms to his side.

She exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding from his close proximity, sliding past his larger body.

" When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" the question was abrupt, surprising her. She shrugged her shoulders in a silent answer, knowing he would understand what she couldn't convey with words. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she ate a proper meal. She rarely ate as it was and her body showed the signs of her dietary habits. She chanced a glance over her shoulders to see his brows furrowed in a deep frown, disapproval evident in his gaze. He shook his head, moving purposefully towards the kitchen, easily passing her in the narrow hall way.

" You're to small," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, causing her to watch him curiously as he moved about the kitchen as if it were his natural habitat.

" I didn't know you could cook," she commented, watching him shrug his shoulders, easily ignoring the compliment as he went about making a simple meal.

" I'm not the best, however I don't starve, unlike you," he commented, watching as she defensively wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn't answer him, she truly didn't have an excuse for why she didn't eat, she just wasn't hungry. Thirty minutes late he set a plate of rice and fried eggs in front of her, sliding onto the stool beside her to eat his own portion.

" Thank you, Sasuke," she whispered, watching him pause his eating for a brief moment before he continued, refusing to acknowledge her gratitude.

A/N: So, I'm only going to add a few more chapters before I end Branded. Than I will be working on another project for Shikamaru and Temari. Hopefully I can fulfill the expectations that every one wants within the next three chapters, maybe five if I feel a stroke of genius. Thank you for everyone who's been reading.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Branded**_

_**Chapter 8**_

The full moon was high in the velvet sky as Hinata quietly jumped from one branch to the next. It was well after midnight as the indigo haired teen made her way through the quiet forest, her blood line limit activated as she was traveling alone. The Hokage had sent her on a solo mission, a simple assassination of a crime lord. Those were the types of missions Hinata truly despised. It wasn't the killing of another human being, those types of men had long since lost their humanity. It was the fact that she needed to dress similar to the geishas she loathed, in clothes similar to what her mother once wore before meeting her father. She was a tigeress in waiting, allowing for the most opportune moment before she pounced on her prey.

Quickly the village gates were coming into sight and she could relax her guard, something she was thankful for. She had limitless control over her chakra, however she only possessed so much and it was easily depleting from constant use of her Byakugan. The chakra infused veins around her eyes slowly ebbed away as she released the jutsu, jumping from the high branches until she landed in the road, two meters from the gates. She knew the guards had sensed her and they were watching her, incase of a foolish ambush attempt. Her movements felt sluggish as she nodded in greeting, passing the guards who smiled brightly at her.

She inhaled a deep breath of the brisk night air, grateful to be home. She would be able to sleep for a few hours before she needed to report to the Hokage's Tower to report.

" You're back early," a rough voice drawled lazily from the shadows, forcing every muscle in Hinata's body to tense as she focused what little chakra she maintained into her hands.

" You've been avoiding me," the same voice accused as Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the shadows of an alley way, his face an impassive mask, yet his storm colored eyes were narrowed to slits. Hinata relaxed her body, her shoulders slumping at the sight of the former Avenger. " I haven't," she dismissed the accusation breezily, taking a step in the direction of her apartment. After Kenji returned to Temari, Hinata had went to see Lady Tsunade, suggesting the Uchiha be released from his probation.

Tsunade, of course, listened to her quieter student, keeping him on Team Seven. Hinata had been returned to her Anbu unit, being handed mission after mission for the last three months, hardly having enough time to rest.

" You have, I haven't seen you in the village for months," he insisted, falling into step beside her. The corner of her lips quirked upward as she released her long strands from the hair tie she held them in, running her slender fingers through the silky locks.

" Tsunade has me running mission after mission for her. I just came back from one. I was hoping to sleep a little before I reported to her in a few hours," she explained, watching his brows furrow at her explanation. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, taking in her fatigued appearance. She possessed dark, bruise like circles under her eyes, her shoulders sagged with a heaviness he never knew her to hold.

" You need more than a few hours of rest," he commented flatly, watching her lips twitch upward in a smile.

" True, however I can't refuse any missions. I truly need the money, and I would rather travel the nations instead of being here for to long," she closed her eyes as she answered, tilting her head upwards as the moons rays illuminated her ivory like skin.

" Restless?" Sasuke questioned as they turned down the street that would take them to her apartment complex. She shrugged her shoulders, opening her eyes as she thought over her words.

" We possess an element affinity. Naruto's is Wind. Temari's is Wind. Sakura's is Earth. Your's is Fire. Mine is Water. With these affinities we possess attributes to show that these are our elements. Temari and Naruto need to travel constantly. Sakura possesses incredible strength. You have this incredible hot temper and an extremely volatile personality," he listened intently as she paused, obviously searching for the words to describe her attributes.

" A river can never stay still, it always rushes in one direction or another, carves canyons from a small trickle. I suppose you can say I am like a river, in constant need to be in motion," she explained, watching the smirk curve on his lips.

" I see…" he trailed off as they reached their apartment building, grabbing the front door and holding it open for her.

" Would you like to talk now, Sasuke?" she questioned, watching his smirk grow firmer.

" If you don't mind," he agreed, watching as she nodded her head, leading the way to her apartment on the top floor.

" How was your mission?" he questioned as she pulled her keys from her pocket. She shrugged her shoulders, listening carefully as the tumblers slid into place.

" It was boring. I really don't like assassinations. However this one needed a Kunoichi's touch," she answered as she pushed the front door open, leaving it open so Sasuke could follow her in.

" Assassination?" he sounded surprised as he watched the smaller woman pull her Anbu issued boots from her dainty feet. She nodded her head, pulling her Tiger's mask from the belt loop on her left hip.

" A crime lord was getting out of hand, he ordered for a Shinobi from Sand to be killed. Considering it would have been a conflict of interest Ayane and Gaara requested for me to do it," she explained, pulling her mesh top over her head as she made her way to her bedroom. Sasuke could only chuckle at the Hyuuga, completely comfortable in her own skin, even if she had company. He watched as she disappeared behind the door that led to her room, muffled curses meeting his ears as she emerged moments later, wearing a simple white tank top and her favorite black boy cut panties.

" Would you like some tea?" she questioned politely, making her way into the kitchen, aware that Sasuke was following her.

" That would be nice," he answered, resting his shoulder against the archway of the kitchen's entry. His stormy eyes followed her every movement, watching as she gracefully danced about the large room.

" Are you enjoying the show?" her quiet voice held amusement as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, watching the mirth dance in the Uchiha's eyes as he shrugged.

" I might enjoy it more if you lost the top, however, for now this is fine," he answered, watching her shake her head as she set the tea kettle on the stove.

" You know, Uchiha, most women would take offense to that," Hinata chided lightly as she turned from the stove to pull down two mugs.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was standing behind her, pressing his chest into her back as he reached the mugs for her. He set them before her, lowering his head until his chin rested on her exposed shoulder, his lips level with her ear as he spoke.

" I'm afraid you haven't noticed this Hyuuga, but the entire female population of this village would be _very_ flattered if I told them the same think. Unfortunately for them, you seem to be the only one I find attractive, the only one who doesn't annoy the hell out of me, and the only one I consider to be my equal," Sasuke whispered, feeling the shiver than ran down Hinata's back. His warm breath ghosted the shell of her ear as she pressed her back into his chest slightly. His smirk only widened at her actions.

" Unfortunately for you, Uchiha, I'm not like the other women of this village. Prove to me that you want me," Hinata's head was turned slightly, her own breath ghosting over Sasuke's cotton covered chest. His chest vibrated with his chuckle as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her arms to her sides as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

" I don't know what else to do to prove how much I want you, Hinata," Sasuke whispered, his lips kissing the top of her head as he spoke. The loud whistling of the kettle finally broke them apart, Sasuke's hands dropping to his sides as he took a back, allowing room for former Heiress to finish making their tea.

" Did you hear?" he spoke finally, disrupting the silence that had fallen over them as she handed him his mug.

She raised a delicate eyebrow in question, waiting for him to continue. He smirked, leaning his lower back against the granite counter top.

" My title of Traitor has been removed. I am now simply the last Uchiha. They reinstated my Clan name as well, returned the Uchiha complex to me, and I have the Uchiha fortune as well," Sasuke informed her, watching her ghost of a smile play on her lips for a moment before sipping her hot tea.

" That's good, Sasuke," Hinata praised, meeting his gaze as he slowly watched her.

" I thought so as well. The old hag told me a few of my comrades put in a good word for me, the entire reason they ended my probation three months early. Now all that is left is to rebuild my clan," Sasuke commented, watching the tale tell signs of the Hyuuga's large eyes widening. He had suspected she was the one to suggest he be relieved early considering the Hokage listened intently whenever Hinata spoke.

He knew the old woman trusted the Hyuuga's opinion more than Sakura's. Something had hardened Hinata, turning her from a trusting Kunoichi to one who trusted very few.

" Tell me, what happened to you," Sasuke knew he sounded as if he was demanding, as if the matter truly didn't interest him. However that was a lie. He was fascinated with this young woman, this girl who used to sit two rows over from him and idolize the dobe he called his best friend.

" What do you mean?" Hinata's voice held hesitancy, carefully evading the question as she did many times in the past.

" You used to be this shy little girl who would faint at everything. You would stutter, poke your index fingers together, faint whenever the dobe was a yard away from you. And now, you are what I would expect a true kunoichi to be. You have little to no modesty. Your confident, you speak without that annoying stutter, you hardly ever blush, I haven't seen you faint once, you have lost the annoying habit of poking your fingers together, and from what I can tell, you no longer love Naruto. I'm curious to know what changed you," Sasuke explained, watching her eyes widen at how much attention he truly paid to her.

" I… My… Hiashi told me I had a year to prove myself as a ninja. Being in a genin group we were only allowed D an C ranked missions. Kurenai-sensei focused on tracking, that was our strong point. For that reason we rarely fought, however we did spar on a regular basis in case the need ever did arise. Hiashi tested me, I failed. He and the Clan elders deemed me a failure and to weak to possess the Head title. For that he finally disowned me from the clan. In the eyes of the Hyuuga clan, I do not exist, I do not hold their surname, nor do I share half of Hiashi's genetics. The only ones who still speak to me are Neji, Hanabi, and Ko. I decided after that day that I would become stronger, even if they didn't acknowledge it any more. So I sought out Lady Tsunade. At first she refused to allow me into her apprenticeship, she said Shizune was the only one she trained, would be the only one she would ever train. But I was determined. I loved Kurenai-sensei. She was my first teacher, she was my legal guardian until I was finally disowned.

" Finally, one day after she witnessed the cruelty of the clan as they scorned me in the streets. She was in the market place. That was also the day I decided I would prove to them I didn't need a title, that I could be one of the best, no matter what. She accepted Sakura and myself, trained us relentlessly. Once I made Chuunin she sent me on more missions, continued training me as well. One mission was supposed to be C ranked, however the client under paid. It was than bumped to A rank after I described the situation to Tsunade. That was the day I lost all of my modesty, those annoying traits. It was survival of the fittest, and I proved I was the strongest. That day I was promoted to jounin. I refused to stop there. I wanted to be Anbu, than Anbu captain," she explained watching as he listened intently to what she was saying, truly amazed.

" Your own father disowned you?" he couldn't quite believe that, yet he was barely acknowledged by his own father. She only nodded her head, sipping her lukewarm tea.

" Hanabi was made Heiress even though she honestly didn't want the title. She told me once, she would rather take the Branch seal instead," Hinata commented shaking her head. At the mention of the branch seal Sasuke glanced up, his eyes narrowing to slits as he analyzed her.

" Did you have to take the branch seal?" he questioned her. She shook her head, a wry smile playing on her lips.

" I am no longer Hyuuga, a loop hole they over looked, but Tsunade extorted to her full advantage. Because they disowned me and I no longer carry the surname of Hyuuga, I do not belong to the clan which means…" she trailed off, listening to the Uchiha chuckle.

" You can't have your Byakugan sealed. The old hag is clever," Sasuke commented, his lips losing his smirk as he stared intensely in her pale lavender eyes.

" Hinata, marry me," he finally spoke after a brief silence fell over them. A gentle ghost of a smile danced on her petal pink lips as she held her empty mug in between her slender hands.

" Give me one good reason why I should, Uchiha," she demanded, delicate eyebrow raised in challenge. Slowly Sasuke thought his answer over as he watched her turn her back to him, placing her empty ceramic mug in the sink and washing it slower than she actually needed to .

" Because I can offer a better home than this, I can protect you from any insults, and you can save me from manic fan girls," he finally answered, watching as she twisted her body to face him. He watched the corner of her lips curve upward in a smirk, her eyes dancing with mirth as she finally shook her head.

" No. If that is all I am to you Sasuke, than I can't marry you," she answered watching him nod his head in understanding before he moved forward, setting his cup in the sink to wash.

" Why don't you go home. I'll wash your mug," she informed him, watching him nod as he made a hand seal vanishing from sight. She exhaled a sigh, going through the same motions and washing his mug as well. She wouldn't be a means to an end for anybody. He needed a better reason if he truly wanted to make her his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Branded **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Hinata wandered lazily about the market place of Konoha, grocery shopping with her lazy right arm. He was quiet, obviously in deep thought as Hinata purchased a sack of rice.

" Shika, Temari isn't going to be pleased with you if you don't at least buy some of the items she's requested," Hinata commented in her uniquely low voice, the only tone Shikamaru has associated with the young girl from his graduating class at the academy.

" It's troublesome, but I suppose you are right. And I would rather not have that woman yell at me. How was your mission?" Shikamaru questioned his captain as he glanced at the list his wife had given him before he left their house. Hinata shrugged her shoulders, moving onto the next vendor.

" It was boring, the types of missions Ino is more cut out for. However the ranking was to high considering Ino is rather new to Anbu," Hinata answered easily, watching as her right arm grabbed four apples placing them in Hinata's basket and paying the vendor.

" You had to dress as a geisha?" he questioned, watching as his captain nodded her head in answer, using one of her hands to tousle her indigo locks easily.

" I really need to cut my hair soon, I forgot how…_troublesome_ long hair could be," Hinata commented absently, missing the smirk that graced her teammate's lips at her utterance of his favorite word.

" I believe you and I have been spending to much time together Captain," Shikamaru commented, shaking his head in a lazy fashion. Hinata only chuckled, pausing in her step as she felt a light tug on her loose strands.

" Don't cut them, I like your hair long," Sasuke's rough voice drifted quietly to her ears, causing her to turn her head to meet his intense gaze. Shikamaru only smirked at the Uchiha's sudden apppearance.

" I'll see you for dinner Hinata, unless you plan on canceling ahead," Shikamaru masked his question, watching as his captain shook her head.

" No, I'll make it to dinner Shika, don't worry," she answered, allowing him to leave so he could finish his shopping alone.

" Care you join me, Sasuke?" Hinata questioned the Uchiha, watching as he maintained a lock of her hair as he fell into step beside her.

" Don't cut your hair," he stated once again, watching as pale lavender orbs watched him for the corner her eyes.

" Long hair is turning into a problem. It keeps getting in my face on a mission. I was only planning on cutting it to my shoulders," she defended, watching as he shook his head, pulling the silky strands to his lips.

" I like them this length. You're the only one in the village with hair this color. It looks beautiful when it's long," Sasuke commented, watching as she moved to another stall, buying some fish.

" Please don't cut it," he whispered, watching her purse her lips in thought as she moved onto the next item she had written down.

" Fine, I'll keep my hair where it is for now," she finally consented, ignoring the smirk that graced his lips as he released the lock, allowing th silky strands to slip through his fingers.

" You're making dinner?" he questioned, glancing at the items in her basket. She glanced up, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as she shook her head in answer.

" Not tonight, maybe tomorrow if I don't have a mission. I promised Temari and Kenji that I would make dessert. However I am still undecided about what it should be," she mused, a graceful smile curving her lips. Sasuke draped an arm over her shoulders, easily tugging her into his side as he walked with her. Hinata was to tired to actually struggle with the man today, so she allowed him to lead her around the village's market place.

" Make a cake or cookies. I'm sure Temari and Kenji would appreciate either," Sasuke murmured watching the Hyuuga's brow furrow in thought.

" I wanted to something a bit more special than a cake or cookies. Maybe cinnamon rolls? Those are always good," Hinata commented, watching Sasuke shake his dark head.

" There's an idea. Are you finished?" he questioned, watching her nod her head.

" Good, I'm taking you to lunch. Let's go drop off your groceries," Sasuke spoke, watching the nineteen year old press her lips into a thin line.

" Sasuke, I need to bake the Cinnamon Rolls for Temari and Kenji," Hinata argued, watching the former Avenger sigh.

" I'll make sure to bring you home with enough time to spare, I promise," he informed her, watching her narrow her pale eyes suspiciously.

" Fine. I'll go to lunch," she consented, allowing the Uchiha to guide her in the direction of her home.

The stop was rather quick as she put her items away before allowing Sasuke to lead her out of the apartment. They were almost to the restaurant when Sasuke placed his hands over her eyes.

" Sasuke?" she wouldn't show it, however his actions did startle her. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he answered her.

" I want it to be a surprise. Just relax. Do you trust me?" He questioned, refusing to move, to guide her, until she answered him. She hesitated, something he noted as an emotion he couldn't name stung his heart.

"…I suppose I do…" she answered, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth out of nervousness. Sasuke nodded, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it as he easily guided her in the direction.

However instead of a restaurant, Sasuke guided her through the forest. He had made lunch, decided to take her for a picnic rather than some boisterous restaurant where and annoying waitress would be vying for his attention and shooting hateful glares in Hinata's direction. He stopped once they reached the checkered blanket he had set out, his smirk remained in place as he dropped his hands from her eyes, slowly trailing his fingers down her arms, encircling her wrists and finally wrapping around her narrow waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her reaction from the corner of his storm colored eyes.

" What do you think?" he questioned, his voice a low rumble.

" Did you honestly do all of this?" she spoke, her voice a little awed at the sweet gesture.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in answer, knowing she would feel the gesture. Slowly he removed his arms, straightening his posture as he moved around her smaller body before collapsing ungracefully onto the blanket.

" Come on, let's eat before the smell of food attracts animals," Sasuke commented opening the picnic basket he had packed. Hinata slid gracefully into a sitting position, conscious of Sasuke's eyes which seemed to always be watching her.

" When did you and Nara become so close?" he questioned, nonchalance radiating off his body as he took a bite of the pasta he had made. Hinata shrugged her shoulders, chewing her food before she answered.

" We were assigned to the same squad frequently, worked a lot of joint missions together as well. We were fifteen when one mission went from bad to horrible. I'm still convinced to this day if it hadn't been for Shika's genius plan I would have died. He saved my life when the mission we were on, both of us chuunin, was under ranked once again. However this C ranked mission jumped quickly to S ranked after we were attacked by one member of the Akatsuki. We were lucky he was just doing surveillance and not looking for a fight. A week after that mission Asuma-sensei was murdered by two members of the Akatsuki. Shikamaru claims working missions with me strengthened him because I wouldn't let him be lazy like he usually tended to be. He claimed I was a small girl, I needed protection and even though I thought his way of thinking was very old world, much like Neji and Hiashi's, I was glad as well.

" He killed the Akatsuki member that murdered Asuma-sensei. He managed it by himself," Hinata paused, taking another bite. Sasuke was watching her intently, truly impressed by the lazy Shadow manipulator.

" After that, he wasn't exactly stable. Tsunade worried frequently about his state of mind. He closed himself up, would hardly speak to any one. Both of us made Jounin and Temari was coming around more. Than one day when I was ambushed, when I received the scars on my lower body he and Temari looked after me until I healed properly. He became very protective of me after that," she glanced up, cocking her head to the side as Sasuke furrowed his brows.

" I understand teammates being protective, by why the sudden need?" he questioned, watching the fain, ghost like smiel play on her lips.

" I never did tell you, did I?" she mused quietly to herself before she shook her head. " Shika was the one who suggested I visit the compound that day, suggested I should prove to my father and the elders just how strong I had gotten. He blamed himself for the longest time. He was convinced that if he hadn't of pushed me I would have never run into those rogues," she explained, watching Sasuke nod his head as he set his finished dish aside.

" So after that the old hag just kept pairing you and Nara together?" Sasuke questioned, watching Hinata as she swallowed the bite she had taken.

" Kind of. Shikamaru and I worked well together, we still do. We both applied to Anbu when we were sixteen and a half, we wanted to do more for the village, Shikamaru said he was tired of all the easy missions he was receiving, they weren't challenging him enough. And he had vowed to Asuma-sensei that he would become stronger, that he would take responsibility and do more. He promised he would become the best Shinobi the village saw.

" And he is. I was surprised by his motivation, but I went with it. We were both accepted and we both advanced. By seventeen, Tsunade wanted to promote both of us to captain, but Shikamaru and I had come to rely a lot on each other. The first six months in Anbu are the hardest. The first year is when the new recruits tend to drop from the program all together. Shika and I helped each other through those times. He didn't want the added responsibility of paperwork so I was promoted," Hinata explained, watching Sasuke nod as he listened intently to the woman sitting across from him.

" But he's more than just a subordinate. I can only presume he was the one in charge while you were acting as my probationary officer," Sasuke commented, amused by the smirk on her lips.

" Yes. I named Shika my right arm, the second in command. He accepted it, so there really isn't much of an issue. We have a strong bond Sasuke, but that is just because we are each other's rocks. I feel nothing for Shikamaru that wouldn't for a brother," Hinata explained, watching the Uchiha nod as he slowly moved towards the former Heiress.

He had crawled over the blanket until he was only centimeters away from the girl, moving his hand to her shoulder. Gently, using his other hand he pushed her half eaten plate away from her as he lightly pressed on her shoulder until she leaned back. She chuckled lightly as the Uchiha pressed his lips to hers, his hands on either side of her head as he straddled her hips. Slowly Hinata twined her arms around his neck, enjoying the kiss until he pulled back to allow them to breath. He rested his forehead against her own, his eyes closed as he showed the strength of his restraint.

" Marry me," he pleaded, his warm breath ghosting over her lips. Her faint smile painted her lips as she closed her own eyes, knowing his stormy grey ones would open.

" Why should I?" she questioned, knowing he would answer her, knowing his pride would try to appease her.

" Because I hate the thought of you around other men. I want to be the only one you think about. Knowing you took _my_ surname, wore _my_ ring, I wouldn't worry," he answered, listening to her chuckle, feeling the vibrations of the action.

" No," she whispered, feeling his sigh, his breath ghost over her bare shoulder before he decided to pull away from her.

" Why must you be so difficult woman?" he questioned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Hinata kept her eyes closed as she answered him.

" Those are interesting reasons, Sasuke. But those aren't the reasons that will _woo_ me. I'm not like Sakura who needs insurance of a home. I'm not like Ino who enjoys being a man's possession. Those sound nice, but those aren't me. Those aren't _for_ me. I'll wait until you can figure out the right reason, but I want you to truly think about it," she answered, finally opening her eyes. The Uchiha possessed a thoughtful look as she pushed herself to her feet. She bent at her waist to kiss him gently, only a brief touch of lips before she straightened her body.

" Thank you for lunch, it was delicious. I'll see you later Sasuke," she whispered, turning on her heel and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

She had already decided what she felt for the brooding Uchiha, had come to terms with it after speaking to Temari. Until he could realize he felt the same for her, until he could admit his feeling to her, she wouldn't accept his proposal, would not carry his surname. She refused…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Branded **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A/N: Aren't you guys lucky today. Three chapter in one day, I'm on a roll. I know I said the next fic I worked on would be Shikamaru and Temari, however I've been hit with inspiration and that couple is changing to Naruto and Ino. Please look out for that one. This will probably be the last chapter for Branded, however I may add an epilogue, I haven't fully decided. For now, Enjoy the Chapter**_

She groaned as the insistent knocking continued, rousing her from the land of unconscious to the land of the waking. She sluggishly rolled over onto her back before she pushed herself into a sitting position. She cast a glare at the luminous numbers dancing on her alarm clock before she kicked her twisted comforter from around her legs, sliding gently off of her mattress. She was silent as she slid a kunai from atop her dresser before she picked her way to the front door. She pressed her exposed lower back against the cool plaster of her wall as her slender fingers easily grazed the brass door knob. Slowly she twisted the handle, allowing the door to swing open before she twisted her body, kunai blade pressing against the tender skin of her unwanted visitor's throat.

Sasuke stood before her, his face impassive as he quirked a thin eyebrow at her. She glared up at the male shinobi before she carefully lowered her weapon, entering her apartment once again and tossing the blade onto the granite counter top.

" You are aware of the time, aren't you?" she growled the words, running her fingers through her tangled tresses as she rested her weight against the counter, arms crossed over her chest as she watched the former Avenger move in her apartment, completely at ease. He stood a foot away from her, his shoulder slack, hands buried deep in the pockets of the loose jeans he wore. His onyx colored hair was a wild mess, his storm grey eyes were intense, and he looked completely and utterly relaxed.

" It's early, I apologize for waking you up. I heard you just returned from a mission," Sasuke answered, his tone flat as he appraised the kunoichi standing a foot away from him. Hinata's hip length indigo strands were wild, proof that she had just rolled out of bed. Her eyes were still hazy, clouded with sleep. Her tank top was plain white, ending several inches above her naval. She wore her usual boy cut panties, only these were white as well. To him she looked like a Goddess, however he wasn't going to mention that just yet.

" It's fine, what did you need?" she waved his apology off, shifting slightly under his stare.

" Do you make it a habit of answering your front door in your underwear?" Sasuke questioned, the words practically growled. She rolled her eyes, pressing her tongue against her cheek as she carefully thought over her answer.

" No actually I don't. I'm rarely home enough to answer my door as it is," was she sharp reply as the Uchiha exhaled a breath, glancing away from the Hyuuga girl. He knew why he was there, standing a foot away from her and five in the morning. He finally had an answer, a reason to explain these odd _needs_. He _needed_ to be near her, _needed_ to protect her, _needed _to hear her voice. He possessed all of these _needs_ and he was tired of fighting them. He had put in his application for Anbu, specifically requested her Squad. He still remembered the look Nara had given him as he read over the application, this knowing smirk dancing on his lips as he sent it to the Hokage for final approval.

" _You know, Hinata is going to question your motives for joining. She isn't stupid. And for the record, you do her good,"_ those were the words Nara had told him before he left the Anbu office. He shook his head slightly to refocus his attention on the girl obviously waiting for him to explain his presences to her.

" I put in my application for Anbu. I just waiting for the old Hag to deny me," Sasuke started casually, watching pale lavender eyes widen a fraction before she nodded her head.

" I thought you honestly didn't want to be a part of this village," Hinata spoke quietly, watching the Uchiha shrug his shoulders.

" At first? I didn't. I hated everyone in this village, except maybe Naruto. However, that's only because of the bond we share, the understanding for each other that we possess. Lately though, I've noticed my once firm decision to stay out of this village's affairs are quickly getting shot down. I told myself I wouldn't advance to Jounin, yet two months ago I was promoted because of my flawless record on missions with my team. A week ago I told myself I was a Jounin, I didn't need to advance any further, yet yesterday I went down to the Hokage's Tower, sought out Nara himself, and put in an application so I could become Anbu, the one position I never considered, the one position I hated, loathed even because of my brother. But my mind makes these unconscious decisions, and I can't seem to stop it either," Hinata listened quietly, knowing he was venting, frustrated with his own mind and not understanding it.

" I've actually been thinking a lot. Mostly about you. However a lot of it has been about my future as well. I know after being rejected twice by the same girl, one would think I would take a hint. Admit maybe she doesn't want to be with me. But I'm a bastard, I am a stubborn bastard who doesn't like the answer no. So I thought maybe I would try for a third time. Hopefully your answer is different," Sasuke commented, watching the corner of her lips twitch upwards as she fought the ghost of the smile that was begging to be released, because really, he was the only besides Neji, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kenji who could amuse her enough that she actually wanted to smile. She stood a foot away from him, head cocked to one side as she waited for him to continue, arms loosening their hold on each other as they slowly fell to her sides.

" Marry me, Hyuuga Hinata," he watched as her eyes closed, watched as she inhaled a slow deep breath, watched her chest rise, than fall as she released it.

" Now why would I do something like that?" she questioned, watching as his eyes narrowed to slits, flaring to life as his brain quickly answered that question a million different ways in his mind. He took a step towards her, hating the distance that was separating them.

" Marry me, because I can't stop thinking about you. You have this smile, this _ghost_ of a smile that causes the corner of your lips to twitch when it wants to be shown. You have these large, gorgeous lavender eyes that seem to look through me. Your uniquely colored hair is silky to the touch. Her skin reminds me of those porcelain dolls Sakura and my mother used to collect.

" Marry me, because there is something about your smell, your presences that calms all of my volatile traits. Only you seem to do that, no one else. Marry me because your voice is the most musical sound I have ever hear, no matter what tone you use. I need to hear every day. I need to see you every day. I need to be around constantly. I can't seem to help myself. I am terrible when it comes to expressing emotions, Hinata. I had to recite this a million times before I could finally summon the nerve to show my face here. I want you to be my wife for all of these reasons, but there is one last reason," Sasuke paused, taking a few more steps until only half a foot separated them. Her brows furrowed as she listened to him intently, head cocked to the side as she waited for him to continue.

" I want you to marry me Hyuuga Hinata because I love you. Because I need you, because I want you," He finished, closing the distance and placing his hands on both of her hips. Only centimeters separated their bodies as a gentle smile, an actual smile played on Hinata's petal pink lips. She raised herself onto her tip toes, her hands moving up his arms to his shoulders to steady herself as she gently pressed her lips to his, twining her arms around his neck and allowing her fingers to wrap into the small hairs at the nape. He held her hips tightly, enjoying her kiss as he lifted her up. He set her on the edge of the counter, allowing her legs to wrap about his waist and hold him in place. After a few minutes he pulled away, dropping his forehead to rest against her the sharp bone of her shoulder. He fought to regain his breathing as she did the same, leaning her own head back against the cabinet.

" Can I have my answer?" he questioned, his voice rough as he pulled away from her. Hinata's tongue darted out to wet her lips, as she thought over her answer.

" Can I hear you say it again?" she challenged, watching his eyes narrow in thought.

" The whole speech? Again?" he asked her, listening to the quiet chuckle that left her throat as she shook her head.

" No, Sasuke. Not the entire speech. I only want you to repeat the part that truly matters to me," she explained, her smile twisting into a smirk as he slowly lowered his forehead to rest against hers.

" Will you, Hyuuga Hinata, marry me for the only reason I can actually think of and that is because I love you?" He questioned, his breath mingling with hers as he watched the smirk turn into a smile once more.

" It took you long enough, didn't it," she answered, listening to him chuckle as he pulled away from her. This woman, once upon a time, used to be shy, timid. She would stutter and blush. She would poke her index fingers together and faint. She held the biggest crush on Uzumaki Naruto, and she was the Heiress to her Clan, once upon a time. Now she was crass, blunt. She had no modesty, never blushed. She didn't stutter, didn't poke her fingers together. She was cold and impassive, she rarely showed her actual feelings. She was the complete opposite of what she once was. She was strong, she was branded, just as he was. However, even if she was branded as a failure, as a weak shinobi, she would always be branded as Konoha's Princess, as Uchiha Hinata. Because unlike every other girl out there, she….

" I love you, too, Uchiha Sasuke," she whispered, allowing her breath to ghost over Sasuke's lips.


End file.
